Hope Lives On
by elizabethB88
Summary: A sequel to Hopeful Hearts. Most of Nathan and Elizabeth's seven children are grown up and living out their own stories in Hope Valley. Follow their journeys as they navigate life and love in their small Canadian town.
1. Prologue

Allie Grant's heart felt like it was breaking into a million little pieces as she watched the train vanish from sight, carrying away the only man she had ever loved. Tears fell from her eyes, pouring onto her cheeks like rain. She had known his leaving would hurt, but she hadn't imagined it would be this painful. After growing up together, after falling in love and planning a future together, he had chosen to leave. He had let it all go to follow a dream. A dream that no longer included her.

_Come with me, Allie, _he had pleaded only yesterday. _Come with me to New York._

She had stared at him aghast. Of all people, Cody Stanton knew how she felt about Hope Valley. It was her home. She had just finished nursing school and was training under Carson and Faith Shepherd to learn more about the trade. Her entire family was here. They had planned their life together here.

_You know how I feel about New York, _she'd protested. _We've talked about our future, about raising a family here in Hope Valley. Where did this offer come from, anyway?_

He had looked slightly abashed. _I tried out for the Yankees the last time I was in the city. I promise I didn't think they would sign me, I just wanted to see if I could come close. But they offered me a position as their pitcher, Allie! That's a big deal! You know how much I love baseball, how much I've longed to play in the big leagues. We could start a new life in a new city. Come with me._

A new city? It was a new country! Allie didn't like cities, and she was shocked that Cody had accepted the offer without even talking to her first. Maybe she wouldn't have been as upset if he had simply talked to her, but he hadn't. And now he was telling her they had to leave tomorrow so that he could get to training camp in time.

Hadn't her parents warned her about falling too hard and too fast? Though she and Cody had known each other for over a decade, they were both still very young. She was fresh out of college. He had been working for his stepfather at Gowen Petroleum with no clear course for the future. Once Allie had come back from school, their friendship and mutual attraction to each other had blossomed into a full-blown relationship. Within a couple months of courting, Cody had asked her to marry him. She had said yes.

Allie's father had not been thrilled. Nathan had always been protective, and a fast engagement was no exception.

"Allie, you haven't spent enough time together! You're only twenty-one," he'd exclaimed, stared at her as if she'd lost her head. "Do you two even know what it is you want in a marriage?"

"We don't need to have all that figured out!" Allie had said. "We love each other. We'll figure it out as we go."

Allie's mom had put an arm around her. "Allie, while it's true that you figure things out as you go, you also need prudence when making decisions. What are your dreams for the future? What's are Cody's dreams for the future?" Elizabeth had brushed some hair back from Allie's face, framing her daughter's face in her hand. "We want you to be happy, sweetheart. This feels awfully rushed."

"Too rushed," Nathan had said with a concerned look on his face.

Elizabeth nodded. "And that can lead to decisions that aren't well-thought out." She paused, her worry written on her face. "I'm afraid that could be the case here."

Allie tossed her head, hair flying. "Our dreams are to be with each other," she said. "That's all we need."

Looking back, she could see her parents' wisdom in cautioning her. She knew they loved Cody and she knew they wanted her to be happy. But in her youthfulness she had thought she had the answers. Her dream and Cody's dream were one: to be together.

Or so she thought. She thought he loved her as much as she loved him. She thought he wanted to settle down together in Hope Valley and raise a family, surrounded by their family and friends, all the people they had known from childhood. She thought they would sink roots even deeper in the place they called home.

All those hopes and dreams had been dashed in an instant. Cody had made it clear he was leaving for New York, with or without her. _I have to follow this path, Allie, _he said in a pleading tone. _I don't want to do it alone, but I can't say no to this opportunity. Please, come with me._

She had taken off his ring and handed it back to him, sadly shaking her head. _That's not my dream, Cody. I don't want to leave. _Tears fell, but she remained strong, steeling herself against the pain on his face. _Goodbye, Cody. I hope you find what you're looking for in New York._

She hadn't gone to see him off like so many in Hope Valley had. She'd stayed away, walking through the forest and trying not to think about the fact that the man she loved had chosen baseball over her. When the train whistle blew, signaling the train's departure, she had made her way near the depot, watching as the train disappeared from sight. Through the tears, a hardness slowly settled over her heart, with one thought crystallizing firmly in her mind.

_I'll never love again._


	2. Chapter 1

_Ten years later_

"Alright, Poppy, you're all set," Allie said as she finished bandaging the young girl's knee. She smiled at her, smoothing the hair back from Poppy's face. "Be a little more careful next time, okay? Running in the street can cause more harm than scraped knees."

Poppy hopped off the examining table, beaming up at Allie. "I'll be careful, Nurse Allie!" she said. "Bye!"

Allie smiled to herself. The children of Hope Valley were exuberant and carefree, a mix of the children of people who had married around the same time as her parents and the children of her peers and former classmates. At nine years of age, Poppy was the youngest Flynn girl. Jesse and Clara had three daughters, all named after flowers. Much to Aunt Rosemary's dismary, none of them were named Rose, though she drew some consolation from the fact that many people called Allie's baby sister Emma Rose. Though Emma's full middle name was Rosemary, Jack had started calling her Emma Rose when she was a few years old, and the name stuck among the Grant family and had extended to members of the community. Now that Emma Rose was fourteen and almost as tall as Allie, she could hardly be called little, but her older siblings all doted on her as the baby of the family. Allie gave a little sigh as she realized just how grown up her baby sister was. In only a couple of years she would be old enough to go to university if she wanted to, just like Allie and Opal and Cassie had.

Elizabeth was now teaching the older students at the library, which they called their secondary school. Emma Rose, Andrew Coulter, Ben and Katie Shepherd, Violet and Daisy Flynn, and Samuel and Carrie Bouchard were all in her class. Allie stopped by occasionally to watch her mother work with them. Elizabeth still had a passion for teaching, and she had instilled that love in Allie's sister Opal.

Opal had gotten her teaching license and started teaching the younger students. All children under the age of twelve were in her class. She had the youngest Bouchard child, John, as well as Poppy Flynn. In addition, some of their former classmates had gotten married and had kids relatively young. Harper and Emily had two children, Melissa and Naomi. Melissa had just recently become old enough to attend school. Robert and Anna's oldest, R.J., had also started attending school at the same time as Melissa, and Anna was expecting a second child. Laura was married with three children, her eldest two - Josie and Michael - in school and the youngest, Elsie, still at home. Timmy had married a woman from Union City and moved there, but they still saw him occasionally when he came to visit his parents. Hope Valley had grown in recent years, and many children in Opal's class had moved there from another town. Opal's own two children were still too young to attend school.

Allie sighed, thinking about her sweet niece and nephew. Hope and Matthew had already been through so much in their young lives. Though barely five years old, Hope still vaguely remembered her father. At three, Matthew had no memory of him. Opal's husband, Emmett, had been killed in a riding accident when Matthew was only three weeks old, leaving Opal a widow and the children without a father.

Opal had handled Emmett's death with surprising grace. Though deeply saddened, she still saw the beauty in everyday life and rejoiced in the gifts of her children to remember him by. Allie was slightly awestruck by her sister's courage in continuing to live life joyfully, though she could see the pain still sometimes reflected in Opal's eyes. The two women were as close as ever, confiding in one another all the time. Lately, Opal had taken to encouraging Allie to open her heart again, which she had closed off to men after Cody left.

"Allie, it's been ten years," Opal exclaimed, emphasizing the word "ten" while she and Allie were talking on the porch swing last night. They both lived in the small house close to their parent's that Emmett and Nathan had built together when Emmett proposed to Opal. They had lived in that house for five years before his untimely death. Allie had moved in with Opal and the children a couple weeks later to help and support her sister in her time of grief. Allie supposed that the close proximity to Elizabeth and Nathan had also been helpful. Their mother had been particularly supportive, as she had gone through something very similar herself.

"Opal," Allie replied, "you know that I don't want to open that door again. I've already been rejected by men I trusted twice. I don't need that to happen again."

Opal gave Allie a look that said she didn't buy it. "What happened between you and Cody was sad, but it doesn't have to be the end, Allie. Don't let his leaving be the determining factor in you being alone for the rest of your life!"

"I'm not alone," Allie said. "I have you, Mom and Dad, and all our other brothers and sisters, not to mention an adorable niece and nephew. What more could I want?"

"Oh, I don't know," Opal said with a slightly sarcastic note in her voice. "A husband? Children of your own?" She was silent for a moment when Allie didn't reply. Gently, she took Allie's hand in hers. "Allie, you said you were rejected twice. Did you mean your father as one of those men?"

Allie blinked back sudden tears. Her birth father was not someone she thought of often, and to be honest, she didn't miss him in the least. Nathan Grant was the best father she could ask for, and she was infinitely grateful that he was in her life. But the fact that she had been abandoned by her birth father had given rise to a fear of abandonment that she hadn't realized was so strong until Cody had left her. Then the double betrayal had pierced her like a knife. As much as she hated to admit it, that first abandonment had had a bigger impact on her than she thought it had.

She squeezed Opal's hand as she admitted the words out loud. "Yes, I did."

Opal's eyes teared up with empathetic tears. Allie had to smile despite herself. Opal always had been a sympathetic crier. Leaning forward, Opal stared straight into Allie's eyes, her empathy shining through them. "Allie, I know you feel vulnerable when it comes to opening your heart." Allie began to protest, but Opal held up a hand to stop her. "It's true. And I don't blame you. It's the safest option. But," she continued, her gaze earnest, "you can't let that stop you from finding love. This time could be different. When the right man comes along and it's the right time, you'll just know, and you won't be afraid anymore."

Allie shook herself back to the present, blinking in surprise to see that she had been staring blankly at the wall for about fifteen minutes. Thankful that Carson wasn't in the room to see her reminiscing, she decided to take a walk to clear her head. Opal's words were seared into her memory. She had some thinking to do.

* * *

"Thank you for being so attentive today!" Opal said, cheering her students. "Great job, everyone. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mrs. Kelly," little Melissa said, giving Opal a hug before she left. She smiled up at her teacher. "Mom says she wants to have you over for supper this week."

Opal smiled. "Tell your mama I would love that," she said. She hadn't seen Emily in a while. It would be good to catch up and to let their kids play together. Melissa and Naomi were close in age to Hope and Matthew, and they all got along well.

As the children were shuffling out of the schoolhouse, Opal became aware of someone else in the room. Two someones, to be exact. A man around her own age stood near the door, hat in hand, with a boy around seven or eight in front of him. The man was tall with dark hair and blue eyes, and the child was a near mirror image of him. As they walked toward her, Opal squinted slightly. There was something very familiar about the two of them. What was it?

"Hello, ma'am," the man said. "Are you Mrs. Kelly?"

"I am," Opal said, smiling at them both. She squatted down to be on eye level with the child. "What's your name?" she asked.

The boy looked up at this father uncertainly, then looked back at Opal. "Anthony," he said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, Anthony," Opal said, standing up again. Once more, she got the distinct feeling that there was something familiar about the strangers, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"We just moved here," the man said, "and I wanted to get Anthony acquainted with the school." He glanced around, something like fond recollection in his eyes. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

Opal blinked. He knew the school? "What do you mean, it hasn't changed a bit?" she asked. She almost wondered if he heard her, because he was still looking around. His eyes caught the sign with the school's name on it. "The Jack Thornton School!" he exclaimed, eyes alight. "So they named it after Mountie Jack, did they?" He smiled broadly, turning to look at Opal. "Are he and Mrs. Thornton still in Hope Valley?"

Opal's mouth was hanging open. Trying to collect herself, she reached back in her memory, trying to remember who this could be. If he knew her mother's first married name, then he had to have been in school at the same time Opal was. Who was he?

"Umm," she stammered, trying to remember his question. "I'm sorry to have to tell you, but Mountie Jack died over twenty years ago. That's why the school is named after him."

The man's eyes shadowed. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said, sounding as if he really meant it. "Did Mrs. Thornton stay in Hope Valley?"

"She did," Opal said. "And her last name is Grant now. She remarried." She lifted her head a little proudly. "And she's also my mother."

"Your mother?" he said, doing a double take. He frowned. "But Mrs...Grant...didn't have any children, much less a child who could be your age now!"

Opal suppressed a smile at his shock. "I'm adopted," she said. "My parents died in an accident, and Elizabeth adopted me. Soon after, she married Nathan Grant, so I had a father and a mother again."

"That means you lived here too…" his voice trailed off, and he studied Opal as if seeing her in a new light. "Were you one of her students too?"

Opal nodded. "I was."

He was still studying her, and Opal started to feel a little uncomfortable under his piercing blue gaze. She gradually became aware of how attractive he was, and the thought brought a blush to her cheeks. Finally, his eyes widened. "Opal!" he said. "Opal, is that you?"

Her eyes widened in turn. "Yes, that's right."

He grinned. "You don't remember who I am, do you?"

"Um," she said, searching her memory for recognition. His smile was so familiar, so boyish, just like the one she'd seen a thousand times in their childhood days…

"Philip?" she said, jaw dropping. "Philip Cantrell?" He nodded, his smile still fixed on his face. "What are you doing in Hope Valley?" she asked, amazed that he had dropped back in their lives as suddenly as he had left.

A bit of a shadow fell over his face, and he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "It's just the two of us now, me and Anthony," he said. "His mom died about a year ago, and my dad's been gone for a few months now. I thought it would be nice to be in a familiar place. I always loved Hope Valley."

"It's still just as wonderful," Opal said. "We think it's the best place on earth." She placed a hand on his arm briefly. "I'm sorry to hear about your wife and father."

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "Sometimes it's easier to get through than others. We just have to keep on keeping on."

Opal nodded. "I understand."

Philip looked at her with a keen eye. "You lost your parents. That had to have been rough on you."

"It was," Opal acknowledged. "But I was fortunate that I got such wonderful adoptive parents."

"But your last name is Kelly," Philip said, "and you said that Mrs. Thornton's name is now Mrs. Grant. Are you married?"

Opal took a deep breath as a small wave of pain swept through her, as it usually did when Emmett came up unexpectedly. "I was," she said. "He died three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Philip said. "It sounds like you've known your share of hardship too."

"It is still hard sometimes, but I'm blessed to have my family here to get me through," Opal said. She smiled. "I have a pretty big family."

"We're going to have to catch up sometime," Philip said. "I would love to see your mom again, and to meet your dad."

"That would be fun," Opal said. "Why don't you and Anthony join us for dinner tomorrow evening? We always get together on Fridays, and company is always welcome."

Philip smiled, looking down at his son. "What do you think?" he asked. Anthony nodded, wide-eyed. He had been watching the exchange between Philip and Opal quietly but with keen interest. "We'll be there," he said.

Opal nodded. "Wonderful. I'll give you a little map with directions to the house. It's not hard to find. And as for you, young man," she said, turning her attention to Anthony, "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Anthony said, returning the smile she gave him.

"Thanks, Opal," Philip said. "We'll see you then." They turned to go, but then he paused and looked back. "It's good to see you again, Opal."

"It's good to see you again too, Philip," Opal said, trying to ignore the shivers that were going up and down her spine at his words. She didn't bother trying to analyze why she was reacting in such a way. She simply went about her end-of-day business, pushing away the unexpected feelings that arose from seeing Philip Cantrell again.


	3. Chapter 2

"Jack! Hey, Jack!"

Jack Thornton, Jr. turned to see Patrick Coulter running towards him. The two had been best friends since childhood. Jack smiled to himself, wondering what hijinks Patrick was cooking up this time. He only got this excited when he had some plan for inflicting practical jokes on the residents of Hope Valley.

"Hi, Patrick. What's up?"

"Nothing much," Patrick said, his sly grin belying his words. "Are you free tonight?"

"For what?" Jack asked, suddenly wary. Patrick usually asked for his help with his jokes; right now it looked like he had something aimed at Jack.

"Just dinner at the cafe," Patrick said. His eyes narrowed. "You don't trust me right now, do you?"

Feeling a little sheepish at being caught, but not going to give Patrick any openings, he said, "No, as a matter of fact I don't. I know you too well, Patrick Coulter. Why dinner at the cafe? We usually do that at the saloon."

Patrick shrugged. "Aunt Abigail asked me to come there this evening, so I said yes. She said I should bring you too."

"She did, did she?" Jack still sensed something fishy, but he decided to humor his friend. He would just have to keep his eyes and ears wide open. "Alright, I'll come. What time?"

"Six o'clock," Patrick said, slapping Jack on the back. "Now, why don't we go find somewhere to hide this fish I've got in my bag? Maybe in the saloon?"

"As much as I'd love to get chewed out by Mr. Bouchard, I'll pass," Jack said, chuckling. "I told my dad I'd be back at the workshop after I had lunch, and since you stopped me, I'm now running late." He started walking backwards towards the carpentry shop. "And aren't you supposed to be at your dad's shop helping him?"

Patrick shook his head, grinning. "I took the day off!"

"Does Uncle Lee know that?" Jack shouted back, starting to trot towards the shop. He could hear Patrick's laughter echoing down the street. Yeah, his friend was definitely up to something. Dinner tonight wasn't going to be just dinner. Something was going on. No way was he going to be caught unawares. It was going to be high alert tonight.

Jack barrelling into the shop, causing his father to look up. "You in a rush?" Nathan asked with a smile, knowing Jack was running because he was late.

"Sorry, Dad," Jack said. "Patrick wanted to talk for a bit as I was on my way back."

"No problem," Nathan said, resuming his work. "How is Patrick today?"

"He's up to something," Jack replied, getting to work on a chair he'd been building.

"As I recall, he's always up to something, and you're usually in on it too." Nathan raised a brow. "Is this something you're not privy to?"

"Nope." Jack ran his chisel over the chair, carefully cutting a design into the back of the wood. "He's up to something that involves me, I can just tell. I agreed to have dinner with him at the cafe tonight. Against my better judgement, I might add."

"The cafe? Oh yeah, he's up to something." Nathan grinned. "Maybe it'll be good for you to be on the receiving end of something for once."

"What?" Jack stared at his father. "What do you mean?"

Nathan raised a brow, staring at his son. Jack pursed his lips. "Oh, alright, I've pulled my share of practical jokes on you and Mom. So this is my payback?"

"Only seems fair to me." Nathan put down his tool and started sanding the table he was finishing. "What do you think Patrick's up to?"

Jack was stumped. "I honestly have no idea. That's what worries me the most."

Nathan laughed. "I'm sure it'll be just fine. Patrick's pranks are always harmless. Welcome to the receiving end, buddy."

Jack wrinkled his nose. He wasn't sure he liked the receiving end.

* * *

"So, who is this Philip Cantrell?" Allie asked, looking between her mother and sister. Opal's face was slightly flushed, and Elizabeth looked pleased to hear about the man who was apparently back in Hope Valley.

"He was a student of mine a long time ago," Elizabeth answered. "Opal was probably only six or seven when Philip joined the class, weren't you, Opal?"

"I think so," Opal said. She turned to Allie. "He left Hope Valley to have an operation done on his eyes. We all thought he was going to come back, but we never heard from him again."

"I'm sorry to hear about Shane," Elizabeth said, a note of sadness in her voice. "He was a kind-hearted man and a good father to Philip." She looked at Opal. "You said he came back here because he wanted something familiar?"

Opal nodded. "With everything he's lost, he thought it would be nice to come back to Hope Valley."

"I wonder why he never came back?" Elizabeth mused.

Opal cleared her throat. "You can ask him tomorrow. I might have invited him and his son to dinner tomorrow evening. I hope that's okay, Mom."

"Of course it is!"

Allie raised a brow, smiling innocently at her sister. "I think the question we all want to know is, is he cute?"

Opal blushed. Allie hid a smile, watching her sister's face turn pinker by the second. Elizabeth was eyeing Opal as well, trying to determine her daughter's thoughts.

Clearing her throat, Opal said, "Yes, he's cute. But he's always been cute. He's one of those people who are objectively attractive.'

"Objectively attractive?" Allie said with a laugh. "What does that even mean?"

"It means everyone agrees that person is attractive," Opal said.

"Your pink cheeks would indicate there's more to his 'cuteness' than you're letting on, sister dear," Allie teased. Opal turned pinker, holding a hand to her cheeks.

"You know I blush easily," she objected. "It doesn't mean there's anything to this. I don't even know Philip Cantrell anymore! We were so young when we were friends."

"Mmhmm. If you say so," Allie said in a sing-song voice. She stood and hugged Opal. "You know I only tease you because I love you."

"You just wait until the right guy comes into your life and sweeps you off your feet." Opal smirked. 'Revenge will be mine!"

Allie laughed. "That would require the right man existing, and I don't think he does, so you're out of luck, little sister." She grinned and walked over to Elizabeth, kissing her cheek. "I need to get to the cafe. Aunt Abigail asked if I could help out with a dinner she has planned for tonight."

"That's nice of you," Elizabeth remarked. "Who's the dinner for?"

Her smile turning mischievous, Allie said, "Oh, just a certain dear brother of ours who is due for a dose of his own medicine."

"Oh? And what exactly do you have planned for said brother?" Elizabeth asked, brows raised.

"I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Opal pursed her lips. "Can you at least give us a hint?"

Allie laughed. "Let's just say it was planned by Aunt Rosemary and Patrick. Aunt Abigail and I are simply helping them execute their plan."

"Oh dear," Elizabeth said, fighting back a laugh. "I have a feeling I know what this is about. Poor Jack won't know what hit him."

"That's the idea," Allie said breezily. "See you later!" She hurried out the door and started down the path toward town, whistling as she went.

* * *

"Why in the world should I wear my nice clothes? It's just dinner with Patrick!" Jack objected, pushing the shirt Aunt Rosemary had stuck under his nose away from his face. His eyes narrowed, studying his mother's best friend, suddenly suspicious. "Unless of course you know something I don't, Auntie."

"Not at all!" Rosemary said, feigning innocence. "It's just that Patrick is wearing his nice clothes, so I thought maybe you would want to as well. Can't have one of you underdressed!"

Jack eyed the clothes. "Those are fine everyday clothes for people like Mr. Bouchard or Mr. Gowen, but I would feel weird in them. I only wear those for weddings and special occasions." He smirked. "I'd hardly call this a special occasion."

"Oh, fine," Rosemary said, putting her hands on her hips. "But I'm warning you, you're going to feel woefully underdressed when you get there!"

Jack laughed. "What do you know that I don't, Aunt Rosemary? You're not going to convince me that there's not something going on. I know Patrick has something up his sleeve, and I'm starting to think you're in on it."

"When am I ever up to something, Jack Thornton?"

"Um, always?"

She smacked his arm, a playful smile on her lips. "Maybe that's true, but this time I'm simply looking out for my favorite nephew." She held the clothes out again. "You sure you don't want to wear these?" she asked, putting on her best pouty face. Her time as an actress had certainly given her a flair for the dramatic, and Jack also knew he wouldn't be able to refuse."

"Oh, alright, fine. I'll wear them," he said, taking the clothes from her.

Rosemary clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Now put them on and get moving. You're going to be late!"

Something was definitely going on. Jack warily changed into the clothes his aunt had picked out, then headed to town. He arrived at the cafe only to find his sister opening the door for him. "Hey, Jack!" Allie said brightly, her smile wide. "Come on in!"

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, curious. Allie ignored his question and led him to a table.

"Here you go," she said. "Your date will be here soon."

"Date?!" Allie left before he could pepper her with questions. He glanced around, noticing the cafe's lighting was dimmed and that there was no one else around. Flowers were scattered on the tables. What was going on?

Patrick came waltzing out of the kitchen area with a bottle of wine. "Well hi, Jack-o! How's it going?" He placed the wine on the table.

"Patrick, did you set me up on a date?" Jack asked incredulously.

Patrick grinned and winked. "That's for me to know and you to find out. She'll be here soon!" He disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

Who in the world could they be setting him up with? The only woman close enough to his age in this town was Joy Coulter, and she hadn't even been in Hope Valley for the past couple of years. She wasn't due back for another couple of months, when she finished her degree at university. And besides, even if she was in town, there was no way Jack was going to fall for her.

From as early as he could remember, Aunt Rosemary had been dedicated to the idea of Jack and Joy getting married someday. She had planned it from Joy's birth, according to his mother. Jack had grown up constantly hearing that he and Joy were destined for each other, and all it had done for him was strengthen his resolve to never marry Joy. She was sweet enough, but they were never more than friends. And never would be.

Had someone moved to town recently? He tried to think back, but couldn't think of any young women near his age who fit that category. Giving up, he sat back and waited, knowing that someone would show up. This was going to be highly awkward. He steeled himself for a strange evening.

The front door opened and a young woman entered. Jack's eyes were immediately drawn to her face, and despite himself his jaw dropped. She was stunning. Crystal blue eyes looked back at him from an oval face, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders onto the green dress she was wearing. She walked over to the table, smiling at him.

"Hi, Jack," she said.

She knew his name? "Uh...hi," he answered, standing up. He studied her face, trying to place her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

Her laugh rang out like the tinkling of a little bell. "I should think so. We only grew up together."

His mind came to a screeching halt. Looking into her eyes, a glimmer of recognition lit up his brain. But it couldn't be!

"Joy?" he gasped out. When had Patrick's gangly twin sister turned into this beautiful woman?

"Of course, silly," she said, slapping his arm like she had growing up. "Who else would I be?"

"You look...different," he said. Understatement of the century.

She looked around. "Where's my family?" she asked. "We were supposed to meet here for a welcome home dinner."

Jack groaned. He now knew beyond a doubt that Aunt Rosemary was behind this little dinner date.

She was back to her matchmaking schemes, and he was the target.

* * *

Allie peeked out from behind the curtain, doing her best not to laugh. The stunned look on Jack's face when he saw Joy was priceless.

"How did he react?" Abigail whispered from behind Allie.

"He's beyond surprised!" Allie replied with a giggle, watching as Jack motioned for Joy to have a seat. He squirmed a little, and Allie picked up two plates laden with food. "That's my cue!" she said. Abigail held the curtain for her as she walked out to their table. "Good evening, you two," she said, placing the plates in front of them. "Joy, it is so good to see you again."

"Thanks, Allie," Joy said, her face a mask of confusion. "What exactly is going on?"

"I'll let Jack explain that," Allie said, pouring each of them a glass of wine. "Enjoy your date!"

"Date?" Joy repeated, looking startled. "Jack, what's going on?"

As Jack floundered for words, Allie headed back to the kitchen. Coming through the curtain, she and Abigail and Patrick started laughing hysterically, trying to hide the sound behind their hands.

"This is great!" Patrick enthused. "They never saw it coming!"

"You really like the idea of the two of them together?" Allie asked. "As I recall, growing up you weren't in favor of it."

"Growing up I thought girls had cooties," Patrick said. "As I've gotten older, I can see that they would be good together. Joy is my twin, and we're very close. I know her better than anyone. When I think about who I would want her to end up marrying, Jack is the only man who comes to mind. All those other guys who want to woo her are flakes."

"You have more maturity than you let on, Patrick Coulter," Abigail said.

Patrick winced. "Let's keep that between us, shall we?" He picked up his hat and headed for the back door. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I need to go tell my mother how things are going."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Abigail laughed.

"Without a doubt," Patrick agreed. "Ladies." He nodded and closed the door behind him.

Allie started helping Abigail clean up the kitchen, trying to hear what was going on in the other room. Abigail was at the curtain, straining her ears as well. The back door opened again. Thinking it was Patrick, Allie didn't look up. "Back so soon?" she asked teasingly.

"Hello, Allie." The familiar masculine voice was definitely not Patrick's. Allie froze, her hands in the dishwater. She didn't want to look up, but something drew her eyes his way.

He hadn't changed much in the last ten years. He looked a little more mature, but his hair was still the same blond and his blue eyes were clear and focused on her.

Allie couldn't move. Her heart pounded and her head spun, one question screaming in her mind.

What was Cody doing in Hope Valley?


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's note: For the reviewer who asked how old the kids are now - Allie (31), Opal (29), Jack (22), Cassie (18), William/Joseph (16), Emma Rose (14)_

Allie stood frozen, staring at the man who had walked out of her life ten years ago. He hadn't been back since that day he left. Now here he was, only a few feet away. Her brain couldn't come up with anything coherent.

Abigail came up beside her, shock on her face as well. "Cody! We didn't know you were coming home," she said, giving her son a big hug. "It's been so long!"

"Hi Mom," he said, taking his eyes off Allie to focus on Abigail. That meant Allie could breathe again. "Where's Henry?" he asked, glancing around the kitchen for his stepfather.

"He's at work, finishing a few business matters. He'll be back shortly." Abigail ruffled her son's hair. "He will be so happy to see you!" She glanced at Allie, recognizing her pain. "Um, Allie…"

Allie blinked and then sprang into action. She slid on her coat and headed for the back door. "You know, I just remembered that I have to meet my dad for something. I'll just let you two catch up." She ducked out the door before anyone could respond.

She took deep breaths of the night air, trying to get her heart back to a steady pace. Questions flew at her at a rapid fire pace.

What was Cody doing in Hope Valley?

Why had he come back after ten years away?

Why hadn't he told anyone he was coming home?

How in the world was she going to face him again?

Her cheeks were flaming and her heart was racing. Allie had occasionally wondered what she would do if Cody were ever to come home. Every time, she had pushed the thought away. He had chosen life in the big city, playing baseball. Why would he want to come back home after living in New York City?

Yet here he was. Allie couldn't push away the curiosity that gnawed at her despite the pain of seeing him again. There had to be a good reason he was back.

Her spine stiffened. Why should she care? Cody had walked out of her life all those years ago, with no attempt at communication since. Let him come back. That didn't mean she had to see him or talk to him. Hope Valley might be small, but Allie could avoid him if she so chose.

And she would.

* * *

Jack felt his neck burning with embarrassment as Joy looked at him, awaiting an explanation as to why the rest of her family wasn't present at this dinner. "Um, well...you see…" He trailed off, feeling like a fool. Why in the world was he a stammering mess? This was Joy Coulter! They'd grown up together. She knew what her mother was like. He doubted she would be surprised by Rosemary's antics. He decided to go with the truth.

"Well, it looks like Aunt Rosemary is up to her old matchmaking games again."

Joy studied him, brow raised. "Is that so?"

Jack nodded.

"So my mom and dad and sister and brothers won't be coming?"

Jack shook his head. Joy laughed, shaking her head. "Why am I surprised? I should have seen this coming when Mom told me to dress up."

"You and me both," Jack muttered, looking ruefully down at his clothes. "I knew your twin was up to something, and I knew Aunt Rosemary was up to something, but I never imagined this!"

"Didn't you?" Joy asked, taking a seat and looking up at him.

Jack sat as well. "Okay, fine, you're right. Your mom has made no secret of the fact that she thinks we're destined to marry someday. I suppose it was just a matter of time before she formally tried to set us up."

Joy chuckled, taking a sip of her wine. Setting the glass back on the table, she surveyed Jack. "You've made no secret of the fact that I'm the last girl in the world you'd ever marry. I'm a little surprised Mom doesn't just give up."

"Ha!" Jack exclaimed. "Aunt Rosemary won't give up until one of us is married off to someone else."

"Hmm," Joy said, a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe we should try to beat her at her own game."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, taking a bite of his food. Aunt Abigail made the best dinners in Canada, and he ate with gusto.

"Why don't you find me an alternative potential husband?" Joy said sweetly.

Jack froze, fork halfway to his mouth. "You want me to play matchmaker? For you?" he said in disbelief.

"Why not?" Joy asked. "You want my mom off your back about us getting married? Find someone else." She eyed him. "Unless you would rather I find someone for you to court."

"No, no, that's okay," Jack said hurriedly. "I'm not ready to court anyone." He looked at Joy, mouth agape. "Are you sure about this, Joy? Seems a little extreme, doesn't it?"

"Not at all," Joy said, looking much too serene for the situation. "I've always known I want to get married someday, and I think it would be fun to be courted by someone. There have to be some eligible young men in this town. What about Sam Jones?"

"Sam Jones? I don't think so," Jack said. "You two never did get along in school."

Joy wrinkled her nose. "That's true. How about Gerald Blake?"

"He's seeing Jessica Mansley."

"Kevin Smith?"

"Too old."

"Harry Keely?"

"Too young."

"Too young?" Joy eyed him. "He's one year younger than you, making him my age."

Jack shrugged, not bothering to analyze why he felt compelled to reject all her suggestions.

Joy leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Alright, Mr. Picky, who would you suggest?"

Jack shifted in his chair, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. None of the young men in their town seemed good enough for Joy, in his opinion. _Now where did that thought come from_? he wondered. Pushing it away, he thought for a moment. Finally, an answer came to mind. "What about Drew Scott?" he suggested.

Joy thought about it. "That could work," she said finally. "I think Mom would approve."

"Are you sure about this, Joy?" Jack asked, frowning.

"It's not like I'm getting married," Joy shot back, looking a little frustrated. "It's simply getting to know someone I grew up with. I don't see how it's any different than this dinner we're having together."

She had him there. "Fine," Jack said. "But I want to go on record that I don't like it."

Joy shot him a look. "I thought you and Drew were friends," she said. "What don't you like about it?"

He hardly knew himself, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that. "Never mind," he said, a little huffy. "I'm sure you two will hit it off just fine. And it'll give Aunt Rosemary something to focus on besides you and me."

"Great," Joy said, though Jack thought she looked a little put out. "Then I guess I'll let you set something up."

"Me?" Jack said in surprise. "I'm no matchmaker, Joy."

"Then ask your sisters for help. I'm sure they would be a wealth of information." That sounded slightly sarcastic. What was wrong with her?

"Fine, I'll do that," Jack said. They continued their dinner, but there was a definite strain over the conversation. Jack tried to figure out what was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that there was a knot in his stomach at the thought of Joy being courted by another man. He didn't like it.

* * *

The next evening, Opal smoothed her dress and looked in the mirror. She turned this way and that, trying to see the dress from each angle. She felt nervous about dinner with Philip, and she knew why. She recognized the signs of attraction when she felt them, and they were all there now. She had tried to ignore them yesterday in the classroom, but they were there nonetheless.

And that felt like a betrayal to Emmett.

Opal blinked back the tears that sprang to her eyes. Even now, three years later, thoughts of her late husband could give her a sadness that felt as fresh as the day he had died. How could she even begin to have feelings for another man?

"Are you alright?" Allie's concerned voice came from the doorway.

Opal nodded, smiling through her tears. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Allie said, walking into the room. She always had been the perceptive sister.

Opal turned to face her. "I was just thinking about Emmett," she said with a sigh.

Allie frowned slightly. "Is this because Philip is coming for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes, and no," Opal said. At Allie's confused look, she continued. "It's not so much that he's coming to dinner. It's more the attraction I feel for him."

Allie's lips curled into a smile. "So you are attracted to him! I knew it!"

Opal blushed. "Yes, if you must know. But it feels like I'm betraying Emmett. How can I feel these things simultaneously?"

Allie put an arm around Opal, hugging her close. "You know Mom dealt with this same situation. Maybe you can ask her later this evening."

"I think I will," Opal said with a nod. "We've had short conversations on it before, but I think it's time for me to ask her how she moved on after Mountie Jack died. I remember we were all so happy for her when she finally married Dad, but I'm sure moving on was initially difficult for her."

"Of course it was," Allie said comfortingly. "And it is for anyone who explores new love after losing their first love." She smiled, wiping a tear from Opal's cheek. "You know Emmett would have wanted you to be happy. He would have wanted you to love again. He would want Hope and Matthew to have a father if he couldn't be here for them."

"I know," Opal sighed. "It's just hard to think about." At that moment, her two children came bursting into the room, full of energy. They stopped at the sight of their mother.

"Mama, you look pretty!" Hope exclaimed, gingerly touching the hem of Opal's dress.

"Thank you, sweetie," Opal said. "Are you two ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"Yes!" they chorused, running back out of the room.

Opal smiled. "So full of life," she said. She linked arms with Allie and followed the children to the door. "Now, enough about me. I want to know how you're really doing with Cody back in town."

Allie's eyes shifted slightly, and she looked down. "There's not much to tell. He's here, and I still don't know why. I don't need to know why. I just know I'm going to avoid him as best I can."

"It might help to talk to him," Opal said gently. "Then maybe you can finally move on."

"I have moved on," Allie said a bit too brightly.

Opal shot her a knowing side look. "You've sworn off men because of Cody. That doesn't sound like moving on to me." She nudged her sister in the side. "You're telling me it's okay to move on, Allie. I think you need to give yourself the same grace."

Allie's eyes became vulnerable. "He really hurt me, Opal," she said softly. "At least Emmett didn't leave you willingly. Cody chose to leave. That's what hurts the most. I wasn't good enough for him."

"Then he wasn't worth your time," Opal said, feeling a surge of protectiveness. "But that doesn't mean there isn't someone out there who will love you unconditionally and above all else. Love is out there for you, Allie. You just need to let yourself find it."

"Tell you what," Allie said, a small smile spreading over her face. "If you let yourself be open to love again, I'll consider it too."

Opal giggled. "I suppose that's better than nothing. Deal." The two women shook hands, much like they had when they were girls making a deal together.

"Now," Allie said. "Let's go have a lovely evening with a certain handsome man and his adorable son." She winked. "Maybe you'll find your new love sooner than you think."

Opal rolled her eyes, but in her heart of hearts she wondered if Allie could be right.


	5. Chapter 4

"You've got this," Allie whispered to Opal as a firm knock came at the door. Opal nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed with her conflicting emotions. She resolved to enjoy the evening and not think about it too much.

Her resolve was tested when Philip walked in and her stomach started churning out butterflies.

_Breathe, Opal. You know nothing about Philip anymore. Maybe you wouldn't get along with him as well as you did as children._

She doubted that.

"Philip!" Elizabeth cried, delight written all over her face. She went right up to him and enveloped him in a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

A boyish smile lit up Philip's face. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Th...Grant," he said.

Elizabeth waved a hand. "Please, you're an adult now. Call me Elizabeth." She put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "This is my husband, Nathan."

Nathan and Philip shook hands. "Nice to meet you, sir," Philip said.

"Likewise," Nathan said with a smile. "Elizabeth was telling me all about you yesterday."

Elizabeth gazed up at Philip. "My goodness, you've certainly grown tall!" she exclaimed. She eyed him and Nathan, who stood about the same height. "It's always interesting to me seeing how much you students have changed since your classroom days." She turned her attention to the shy young boy at Philip's side. "And who is this young man?" she asked, smiling at Anthony. He gave her a timid smile in return.

"This is my son, Anthony," Philip said. He glanced at Opal. "He's the newest student in Mrs. Kelly's class."

"And a very welcome one," Opal said, grinning at Anthony. "He's been a model student."

Philip laughed. "For the one whole day he's been there." He put an arm around his son, looking down at him with a teasing smile. "Just wait until he feels comfortable. Right, Anthony?"

Anthony shrugged, a little impish smile breaking through as he glued himself to his father's side.

Nathan crouched down to Anthony's level. "Anthony, why don't you come with me? I'll introduce you to Mrs. Kelly's children and you can all play together. Would you like that?"

Anthony nodded slowly, allowing Nathan to take him by the hand and lead him to the children's playroom where Matthew and Hope were. Philip watched in amazement. "He doesn't usually take to anyone so soon."

Opal smiled. "Dad is great with kids. They love him."

"I can see that," Philip said, his eyes following them until they were out of sight. He looked at Allie. "I don't think we've met yet."

Allie held out her hand. "Allie Grant. Opal's big sister."

Opal elbowed her in the side lightly. "Only by a couple of years."

Philip looked between them, confusion lighting on his face momentarily. "Sisters?"

"Well, adopted sisters, anyways," Allie said. "Opal was adopted by our parents, and then our mom adopted me too," she said, motioning to Elizabeth.

"So you are Nathan's daughter?"

Allie shook her head. "Technically, he's my Uncle Nathan," she said. "But my parents are both gone, and he took me in. When he and Aunt Elizabeth married, they became Mom and Dad."

"Wow," Philip said. "That's quite a story." He looked at Elizabeth. "How many kids do you have?"

"Seven in all," Elizabeth replied. "When Nathan and I married, there were three kids, and then we had four more."

"Three?" Philip asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Nathan adopted my son, Jack, after we married."

Understanding lit Philip's eyes. "You and Mountie Jack had a son together?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately, Jack never got to meet his son. I found out I was pregnant after he died. But Jack Jr. knows all about his birth father. He often says he feels like he knows him, which is what I always wanted."

Philip looked lost in thought for a moment. "And you were able to find love again," he said softly. His eyes had a faraway look. Opal knew he was thinking about his wife.

Elizabeth's eyes softened. "Yes, I found love again. A beautiful love. It's what Jack wanted for me, and I like to think he would have approved of Nathan. Nathan and I have had a wonderful life together. Beauty from the ashes." She put a hand on Philip's arm. "Know that love is possible again, Philip. It might not feel like it now, but tragedy is not the end. Something amazing can come from it if you're open to it." She glanced at her daughters, and Opal knew she was speaking to the two of them as well. Yes, she would have to have a heart-to-heart talk with her mom after dinner tonight.

Philip smiled. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I'll keep that in mind."

The door opened behind them, and Jack walked in with the twins. William and Joseph were ribbing him about something. Opal hid a grin. She guessed it had to do with the unexpected date Jack had been on with Joy Coulter. There was no way her brothers were going to let Jack live that down.

They all stopped when they saw Philip standing there. William was the first to say something. "Hi," he said to their guest. "I'm William. This is Joseph and Jack." The other two chorused their hellos.

Philip shook their hands. "Philip Cantrell. I'm a friend of your sister's from a long time ago."

"Oh really?" Joseph said, shooting a look at Opal. "What kind of friends?"

"Joseph!" Opal gasped. "Honestly!"

"What?" he said, blinking his eyes at her innocently. "It's a legitimate question."

Philip smiled. "We went to school together. Your mom was our teacher."

"You lived in Hope Valley before?" Jack asked.

Philip nodded.

"So you were friends with Opal, Emily, Robert, and the gang?"

Philip laughed. "Not how I would have described them, but yes. We were all friends."

"You know," Allie said casually, "we all get together every two weeks for dinner at the cafe. Our next dinner is tomorrow evening. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to," Philip said. "It would be great to see everyone again. How many usually come?"

"As many as can make it," Opal said. "It can vary from week to week. But Emily, Anna, Robert, Harper, Allie, and I are almost always there."

"What happened to Timmy?"

"He lives in Union City with his family," Allie said. "From time to time he comes to town and joins us."

"And where's Cody?" Philip asked. He was completely unaware of the impact his words would have on the family. William and Joseph instinctively took a step towards Allie, as if to block her from the words. Jack took her hand. Opal watched Allie's face, seeing it turn ashen. Philip looked from face to face, clearly wondering what he had said.

Opal answered lightly, trying to take the attention away from Allie. "He's been in New York City for the past ten years."

"I thought I saw him in town yesterday," Philip said.

That's why Allie was ashen, Opal realized. Knowing how close Cody and Robert had been, Cody would likely be invited to their bimonthly dinner.

"You did," Opal said, keeping one eye on her sister. "He's back, at least for now. Just got into town yesterday."

Philip was still looking around at them all, and his eyes lingered on Allie, clearly noting her distress. "Is everything...okay...between you all and Cody?" he asked in a hesitant tone.

"Just fine," Allie said brightly. A little too brightly. She linked arms with Elizabeth and headed for the kitchen. "Mom, why don't I help you get the table ready?" she asked, walking quickly.

Philip watched them go, then turned to Opal and the boys. "I missed something, didn't I?"

Opal nodded. "Allie and Cody were engaged before he went to New York. His leaving broke her heart. She hasn't quite been the same since."

"Ah," Philip said. "I see." There were a few moments of silence, until Elizabeth's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!"

Opal showed Philip to the dining room, trailed by the three boys. Once there, she introduced him to her two younger sisters. Cassie and Emma Rose both looked a lot like Elizabeth, but Cassie's hair was red and Emma Rose's was blonde. Opal smiled as Philip looked between them, obviously seeing the resemblance to their mother. It was striking.

After grace, Nathan looked at Philip. "So, Philip, what brought you to Hope Valley?"

"I have very fond memories of this place," Philip said. "After my wife and father died, it seemed like a good place for a change."

"We were so sorry to hear about your family, Philip," Elizabeth said, sadness reflected in her eyes. "I knew your father. He was a good man."

"The best," Philip said with a sad smile. "It's still surreal to think he's gone."

"What are you planning on doing while you're here?" Opal asked lightly, hoping to steer his mind from his sadness.

"I got a job at Mr. Coulter's timber company. I start on Monday."

Joseph's eyes lit up. "I work for Mr. Coulter too!" he said. "Looks like we'll be working together."

"I look forward to it," Philip said, his smile back. "Mr. Coulter was one of my favorite people. It's going to be fun getting reacquainted with Hope Valley and all the people I used to know as a child."

"You know," Jack said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that reminded Opal a lot of Aunt Rosemary, "Opal can show you around town. She knows it very well, and since you're old friends I'm sure she'd be happy to take you around."

Since Opal was sitting next to Philip, she was able to give her brother a sharp look without Philip noticing. Jack just smiled back at her and winked. Opal's cheeks flushed red.

"Sure, that sounds good," Philip said, looking at Opal with a smile. "I'd love that. If it's okay with you, of course."

"I'd be happy to," Opal said, trying to keep her tone even. She shot Jack another look, then turned to Philip. "How about after church tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," he said, his blue eyes fixed on her. Opal's stomach started doing funny flips again. She quickly turned her attention back to her food.

"Mommy, why is your face red?" Hope asked, looking at her mother curiously.

That didn't help. Opal's cheeks turned even redder. "I think it's just a little hot in here," she said quickly, fanning her face, hoping it came across as genuine.

"I think it feels fine," Emma Rose said, her wide eyes full of true innocence. Not that it helped Opal any.

Nathan quickly came to her rescue. "It is a bit warm in here," he said. "Cassie, would you mind opening a window?"

"Of course," Cassie said, heading for a window. Nathan changed the subject, taking Philip's attention off of Opal. Opal was thankful. Her father could read her well. She smiled at him, grateful that his protective instincts had kicked in. He smiled back, giving her an inconspicuous wink. As the conversation continued, Opal focused on her food, and her face gradually returned to its normal color.

The rest of the night passed without incident. As Philip was getting ready to leave, Elizabeth and Opal walked him and Anthony out. Standing on the front porch, they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for dinner, Elizabeth. Everything was delicious," Philip said with a smile. "We are thankful to you for having us over."

"Anytime, Philip," Elizabeth said, giving him a hug.

Philip looked at Opal. "I'll see you after church tomorrow."

Opal nodded. "See you then. Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for the invitation." He nudged Anthony. "Can you say goodbye to Mrs. Grant and Mrs. Kelly?"

"Bye," Anthony said with a big smile. His shyness had gradually melted as the evening progressed, and he had enjoyed his time with Hope and Matthew. He spontaneously gave Opal and then Elizabeth a hug. "See you tomorrow!" he chirped.

"Bye, Anthony!" Opal said. The two set off down the lane. Opal and Elizabeth watched until they disappeared.

Elizabeth turned to Opal and gestured to the porch swing. "Why don't we sit for a minute?" she asked. They rocked on the swing for a few moments before Elizabeth spoke again. "You've had something on your mind all night, Opal. Would you like to talk about it?"

Opal eyed her mother. "You know, it's almost scary how well you're able to read me. And all the other kids, for that matter."

Elizabeth laughed. "Mother's instinct. Now, what's going on?"

Opal searched for the words to begin. "Mom, how were you able to move on after Mountie Jack died? Was it hard?"

Elizabeth put an arm around Opal. "Have you been thinking about Emmett?"

Opal nodded. "I had an instant attraction to Philip, but it feels like I'm betraying Emmett by feeling this way."

"I understand the feeling," Elizabeth said softly. "Yes, it was hard to move on. When I realized I was falling for Nathan, it gave me pause. It felt like falling in love with someone else would be a betrayal of Jack. But really, I was honoring Jack's wish that I fall in love again, even if I didn't realize it at the time." She brushed some hair back from Opal's face. "Sweetheart, Emmett loved you very much, and I know he would want you to be happy again. If your heart is ready, listen to it."

"How did you know that you were ready?"

Elizabeth thought, then said softly, "I let myself be open to it, Opal. If I'd waited until I thought I was completely ready, I probably never would have fallen in love with your father. I took a chance on love, and now I'm happier than I've ever been with an amazing husband and wonderful children. There is no right or wrong time when it comes to happiness. If you have these feelings for Philip, just let it be and see where it goes. Your heart will tell you if it's right. You just have to listen to it."

Opal hugged her mother. Somehow, she always knew just what to say. "Thanks, Mom. I'll remember that."


	6. Chapter 5

Opal guided her children to Nathan and Elizabeth after church. "Here you go," she said cheerily. "Have fun with Grandpa and Grandma!" Hope and Matthew squealed their excitement, clearly looking forward to spending time with their grandparents.

Elizabeth smiled. "I thought being a mother was the best thing ever, but I have to say there is something very special about being a grandma."

They walked down the stairs together, where Philip was waiting for them with Anthony. He smiled at them, nodding in greeting. "Are you sure you don't mind watching Anthony while we're in town?" he asked Elizabeth.

She waved a hand. "Of course we don't mind, Philip! I'm sure Anthony will have fun playing with Hope and Matthew. Right, Anthony?"

The boy grinned, nodding his approval.

"See?" Nathan said, smiling. "It's all settled. Enjoy getting reacquainted with Hope Valley, Philip." They walked off together, chatting and laughing arm in arm.

Opal smiled, watching them go. Her parents had such a natural, easy way with each other. She was thankful for their example of what true love should look like.

Philip smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

Opal nodded, taking his arm. "Let's go." They walked along the street, looking at the various buildings. Philip shook his head in amazement. "There are a few more buildings and a lot more cars, but Hope Valley seems to be just as it ever was. Not much has changed since we were kids."

"That's the beauty of this place," Opal said, looking around, love for their little town filling her heart. "We may have modernized a bit, but we are still the same community we always were. Everyone loves each other and preserves the town's history. It's a great combination of past and present. I love it here. I can't imagine living anywhere else."

Philip nodded. "I know the feeling. There were so many times I begged my father to bring us back to Hope Valley, but for whatever reason he never did. Then when I got married, my wife's family was all in the place we lived, so we never thought about moving. Now that it's just me and Anthony, I thought it would be the right time to come back. This place just feels like home."

They had circled around the town and were headed back to the pond. They stopped near the waters, listening to the gentle lapping of the waves on the bank. Philip smiled. "Do you remember when we used to skip rocks on this pond during recess?"

Opal laughed. "Of course! It was so much fun." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "As I recall, I was always able to skip my rocks further than you could."

"Oh, really?" Philip said, brow raised. He searched the ground and found a smooth, flat rock. "Shall we see if time has changed anything?"

"You're on!" Opal exclaimed. She found the perfect rock and got into a ready stance. "On three. One...two...three!" They both skipped their rocks at the same time. Both went far, but Opal's went two skips farther. She raised her hands in a sign of victory. "Still the champion!" she hooted with a grin.

Philip laughed. "I concede," he said, clapping for her victory. "Guess I'm going to have to practice some more!"

She smiled saucily. "You're going to need tons of practice to beat me, Cantrell! I won't let my crown go without a fight."

They both dissolved into laughter, enjoying the easy camaraderie they were sharing. Opal was convinced Philip was still as sweet and kind as he had been as a child. They got along so well. She would never feel this comfortable teasing someone she'd just met, but Philip had gotten past her barriers quickly. To her surprise, she was okay with that.

She found herself watching Philip as he found a few more stones to skip. Her heart was fluttering and she felt breathless. Before the guilt of being attracted to a man who wasn't Emmett could set in, she remembered her mom's words from last night.

_There is no right or wrong time when it comes to happiness...just let it be and see where it goes. Your heart will tell you if it's right._

Opal smiled. She would let this friendship with Philip grow and see where it led. She wouldn't put a timeline on it and she wouldn't put any pressure on herself or on him. She would simply let it be and see what happened.

* * *

"Allie?"

Allie looked up to see Cassie and Joy standing at the door to the infirmary. "Hi!" she said. "Come on in."

"You're not busy right now?" Joy asked, glancing around for Carson.

Allie shook her head. "Dr. Shepherd isn't here on Sundays, and I'm just here getting a few things ready for tomorrow. What's up?" She could tell from the looks on their faces that they had something they wanted to talk about. She'd been able to read them from the time they were small children. Cassie and Joy had been best friends growing up, and Allie was always the one they came to for advice. She had a feeling they needed some advice now.

Cassie sat next to Allie, putting an arm around her sister. "Joy is in need of some big sister advice, and since Bella is out of town at the moment, we thought you could supply that for her."

"I thought so," Allie said with a grin. "What's going on, Joy?"

Joy looked a little bashful. "It's about Jack."

"Of course it is," Allie said, chuckling. "You've been head over heels for him for as long as I can remember."

Joy looked at her suspiciously. "Were you in on that dinner date my mother and Patrick set up?"

"Maybe," Allie said, drawing out the word. "Okay, yes, I was."

"I thought so," Joy said. "Jack acted so strange that night. Did you know he actually had the nerve to agree to setting me up with Drew Scott?" She threw up her hands.

"Didn't you ask him for suggestions of who to go out with?" Cassie asked, eyeing Joy.

"Yes, but that didn't mean I wanted him to agree to it! I was hoping it would make him jealous enough to ask me out himself," Joy said with a huff.

Allie shook her head. "That wouldn't work on Jack. I've never seen him jealous before, but I do know that for some reason he's bound and determined not to fall for you. It's probably simply to spite Aunt Rosemary. If you offered him an out in that situation, he would take it."

"Well, it certainly took him long enough to come up with options!" Joy exclaimed. "Everyone I suggested he rejected. Until Drew, and even then he said he didn't like it."

Cassie looked between Allie and Joy. "Maybe he is jealous?" she suggested. "Jack can be stubborn, especially once his emotions are involved." She grinned. "Drew is cute. You said Jack is going to set you two up?"

"So he says," Joy replied, pursing her lips.

Allie was nodding slowly, thinking. "I think Cassie might have a point. I think our dear brother might be feeling jealous." She clapped her hands. "Okay, here's what we should do. Joy, let him set you up, but make sure you make it clear to Drew that you are only interested in friendship. Who knows, maybe it'll spur Jack on to make a move himself. Didn't Uncle Lee do something like that with Molly Sullivan to win over your mother?"

Joy laughed. "Yes, he did, and it worked splendidly. I don't think to this day that Mom knows that Dad taking out Molly was meant to make her jealous."

"Well, then here goes part two!" Allie said with a smile. "I'll make sure Jack talks to Drew, because I know he's going to need a push to actually get you set up. He'll drag his feet if we let him." She grinned. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Glancing at the clock, her eyes widened. "Oh dear, I need to get going! Opal and I are meeting our friends for dinner at the cafe."

Joy and Cassie looked at each other, concern on their faces. "What?" Allie asked.

"Didn't you say Cody would probably be there?" Cassie asked.

Allie nodded. "He will be there. I asked Robert. Turns out he asked Cody to come."

"And you're okay with that?" Cassie asked incredulously.

"Not really, but I promised to be civil," Allie said in a clipped tone. "I'll try to sit as far from Cody as possible. That way I don't have to talk to him much."

Truth be told, her response to her sister and Joy was mostly bravado. She was beyond nervous about this dinner. She'd come close to not going, but Opal talked her into it. As she walked to the cafe, she took a few deep breaths, hoping they would help calm her racing heart. She opened the door and walked in.

Everyone was there, except Cody. Allie breathed out an inaudible sigh of relief and hugged her friends. She took a seat between Opal and Emily, thankful that the only other open chair was at the opposite end of the table. She couldn't help smiling as she noticed that Philip sat next to her sister. She hadn't yet heard about their walk around town this morning, but she fully planned on getting all the details once they got home.

They all ordered their food from Abigail, then broke into various conversations. "So, Allie, how was work this week?" Emily asked, buttering a roll.

"Good," Allie answered. "Carson has been pretty busy lately, which means I'm busy. I had to patch up little Poppy Flynn's knee. She'd been running in the street again."

Emily laughed. "Of course she was. That girl does everything fast."

"How are your kids doing?" Allie asked.

"Good, good," Emily said. "Melissa is loving having Opal as a teacher in school. She says she wants to be just like her when she grows up. And Naomi is still growing like a weed. I can't believe she's already three! Time passes so quickly."

"Are you and Harper planning on having any more kids?" Opal asked.

"We'd like to," Emily said, a small frown crossing her face. "But we haven't been able to recently. I've had a couple of miscarriages in the past year."

"What?" Allie said, staring at her friend. "How didn't we know that?"

Emily sighed. "We tried to keep it secret. I didn't want to answer too many questions, so I asked Carson to keep it just to himself. I'm sorry, Allie. It's just been so hard."

Allie covered Emily's hand. "Em, I'm sure it has been hard. It's very painful to lose a child, even one you haven't met yet." She squeezed her hand. "We'll always be here for you. You don't have to suffer alone."

A tear slipped down Emily's cheek, but she smiled. "Thanks, Allie. You're the best."

Abigail brought out their food, pausing the conversation. Allie looked to her other side to see Opal absorbed in a conversation with Philip. She smiled to herself. They looked like they were getting along very well. That made her happy. She wanted to see her sister find love again, and Philip seemed like a good man.

"Here you go, Allie," Abigail said, setting a plate in front of her.

"Thanks, Aunt Abigail. This looks delicious."

Abigail paused, a hand on Allie's shoulder. "Allie, I hope Cody's being back hasn't thrown you too much. I know he hurt you deeply."

Allie smiled a little sadly. "It's been a bit painful, but I just have to remember that we can't change the past. I can promise you I'll be civil to Cody in any interactions we may have." She paused. "Do you know how long he's staying?"

"You haven't heard?" Abigail asked.

"Heard what?"

"He's back for good."

The blood drained from Allie's face. For good? "Why?" she asked in a choked voice.

"I don't know," Abigail said. "He hasn't told us yet." She studied Allie's face. "Are you alright?"

"I…" The words died on Allie's lips as the door to the cafe opened and Cody walked in. He smiled easily at the group. "Hey, everyone!"

"Cody!" There was a general chorus of greetings, with everyone getting up to greet him with hugs. Allie stayed where she was, feeling Abigail's hand still on her shoulder. Cody's eyes found Allie's in an intense stare, the smile fading on his face briefly before he turned his attention back to his friends.

"You two are going to have to talk at some point," Abigail whispered. "You can't let the past define the present. I think you'll have some peace if you clear the air."

"I don't know if I want to," Allie said, forcing out the words. "I don't know if I can."

"You can," Abigail said gently. "Remember, the truth will set you free."

Allie frowned. What did that mean? She knew why Cody had left. She already had the truth. Why rehash it? It could only lead to more hurt.

Cody left the group and came over to Allie, sitting in Emily's chair. "Hi, Allie," he said.

"Cody," she said in return, willing her voice to stay at an even tone. "Your mom just told me you're back permanently."

He nodded. "That's true."

"Why?"

A shadow crossed his face. He looked down. "To be honest, I'm not ready to talk about that yet."

Allie nodded. "Fair enough." She took a sip of water, hoping he would find his own chair soon. This was getting awkward. He was looking at her still, but she kept her eyes on her food.

"You look good, Allie," he said finally, a small smile on his face.

She choked on her water. Coughing, she pressed a napkin to her lips. Why would he say that? It was disarming. Cody slapped her on the back a couple of times, helping to clear her lungs. Catching her breath, she said, "Thanks. It's better now."

He stood. "I'd like to talk with you soon. Would you be open to that?"

"Um…"

"You won't have to say anything if you don't want to. I just want to talk."

Everything inside screamed at her to say no. She didn't need this. She didn't think she could handle it. But to her amazement, she heard herself respond, "Fine."

Cody looked surprised, but he quickly masked it. "Great!" Realizing he sounded too enthusiastic, he toned it down. "Um, how about a walk tomorrow after you get off work?"

"Fine," Allie said again. She tried not to analyze the feelings coursing through her stomach. No, this would be a simple walk to clear the air. That was all. She watched as Cody nodded and then walked to the other side of the table. Emily took her seat again, scrutinizing Allie's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "That couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't," Allie admitted. She took a deep breath. "I just agreed to take a walk with him tomorrow."

"Oh dear," Emily said, looking concerned. "Are you sure about that?"

"No," Allie said honestly. "But maybe it will help bring some closure. Maybe it'll help me to not be so bitter. I know I've been carrying that around for far too long, as Opal likes to remind me."

"And you know I'm right," Opal said gently, looking at Allie. "It's time to leave the past in the past and move into the future. You deserve to be happy, Allie, and you can't do that if you're clinging to the past."

Emily and Allie looked at each other. "She always has been the wise one," Allie said with a grin.

"True," Emily laughed. "Opal, you are wonderful."

Opal shrugged modestly. "I just care for my sister and my friends."

Allie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And we care for you more than words can say. Now," she said, wriggling her eyebrows and lowering her voice, "when are we going to talk about your time with Philip this morning?"

Opal blushed, glancing to her side. Philip was caught up in a conversation with Cody and Harper and thankfully hadn't heard Allie. "When we get home," she said under her breath. "I'll tell you all about it."

"Can't wait!" Allie said with a wink.

"On one condition," Opal said primly.

Allie raised a brow. "What's that?"

"You promise to tell me all about your time with Cody tomorrow." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

Allie considered it, feeling a bit torn. Finally, she bit her lip and took Opal's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Deal."


	7. Chapter 6

Jack paced back and forth in the gazebo his dad had built years ago when he was a toddler. It had a great view of the valley, and it was Jack's favorite place to think. And he really needed to think.

Why in the world had he agreed to set Joy up with Drew? Drew was a good guy, but for some reason the thought just didn't sit well with Jack. He wondered if there was some way to wiggle out of this deal.

"Yoo hoo, Jack!"

He turned to see Allie walking toward the gazebo. "Hi, Allie," he said. She had perfect timing. Maybe he could ask her advice about this situation he found himself in.

"How're you doing?" Allie asked, sitting on one of the benches their dad had installed. The sun was setting over the valley, sending beautiful hues of color across their land.

Jack hardly noticed the scenery. "I'm not sure, Allie. I've found myself in a bit of a pickle."

Allie raised her brows. "Oh really? What might that be?"

"Um, can you keep a secret?" Jack asked.

Allie smiled. "You know me, Jack. I don't blab things around."

"True," he acknowledged. Taking a deep breath, he plunged right in. "I told Joy I would set her up with Drew Scott. It was mainly to get Aunt Rosemary off our backs about getting married someday, but now I feel all conflicted. I like Drew, but I just don't think he and Joy would be a good fit. But I told her I would do it, and I am a man of my word. But I don't like it! What should I do, Allie?"

His sister put on the face she always did when she was thinking. That was encouraging. She would give him a well-thought out answer instead of a knee-jerk one.

"Drew is a good guy, Jack," she said after several moments. "What is it about him you don't like for Joy?"

He blinked. Was she answering his question with a question? He squirmed a little, not sure how to answer her. He thought for a full few minutes while Allie waited patiently. Nothing came to mind. Finally, he answered honestly. "I don't know. It's just a feeling. I don't like the idea of them together."

Allie leaned forward, her eyes earnestly searching his. "Jack, is it possible you have feelings for Joy yourself?"

His eyes widened. "Me? For Joy? Of course not! I promised myself that would never happen!"

Allie's eyes turned serious. "Lots of times life doesn't turn out the way we expect it to, Jack. Circumstances and feelings change. Maybe you and Joy are meant to be."

Something inside him responded to her words. A little frightened by what those feelings might mean, Jack pushed them away. "No way, Allie. I've been determined for most of my life that that's the one thing that would never happen. Joy and I are friends, and friends we will remain."

Allie shrugged, and Jack thought he detected disappointment in her eyes, though she hid it quickly. His eyes widened. "You think Joy and I should be together, don't you?" he said incredulously.

She smiled slightly, eyeing him. "Judging by the look on your face, I think you know my answer to that, brother dear."

Jack's mouth fell open. "You've never said anything before!"

Allie nodded. "True, but I have to admit that I've been secretly hoping you two would become an item."

"For how long, exactly?" Jack asked, leveling a look at her.

"Oh, for about five years now."

"_Five years_?" Jack repeated, stumped. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Well, I knew how much you didn't like it when Aunt Rosemary would go on about you and Joy getting married someday, so I thought I would keep it to myself. I didn't want you to think I was pushing anything on you." She smiled at him fondly. "This is your life, Jack. You're the one who has to live it." She studied him for a minute. "You're absolutely sure there's no part of you that is interested in Joy?"

He shook his head, though his heart protested. He pushed the feelings down. No. No way.

Allie stared at him, and he got the feeling she could see straight through his protests. Instead of pushing anything, though, she nodded. "Alright. Then I guess you have a date to plan, Jackie boy. Any ideas?"

"Um, no. Not a clue."

She laughed. "What would Joy like to do? You two have been friends forever, so you know what she likes."

"But she's been away for a while. What if her likes have changed?"

Allie rolled her eyes in classic Allie form. "Jack, it's one date to see if they hit it off. It's not like this is going to determine her entire future." She paused, reflecting for a moment. "Though I suppose it could if all goes well."

Again, Jack tried to suppress the emotions rolling around in his stomach. If all went well. He tried not to think about that. "Maybe I can just have them meet in the saloon for dinner. That seems like a good starting point."

"The saloon?" Allie made a face. "No offense, Jack, but a girl does not want her first date to be in a saloon."

"Oh," Jack said, seeing her point. "What about the cafe, then? They could meet for dinner."

Allie smiled. "That's much better. Why don't you suggest that to Drew? By the way, how are you planning on bringing this up to him?"

Jack shook his head, feeling at a loss. "I have no idea, Allie. When I figure it out, I'll talk to him."

"Just make sure you ask him," Allie said, a warning in her tone. "If I know you, and I do, you'll try to put this off since you don't like it."

He ignored that and focused on the question at hand. How did one set up two friends without feeling awkward? He considered asking Aunt Rosemary, an idea forming in his mind. He tried not to smile, but Allie saw it break through.

"What?" she said. "You look amused about something."

Jack laughed. "Oh, I am. I'm picturing Aunt Rosemary's face if I asked her for advice on how to set two people up, then let it drop that one of those people is Joy."

The two dissolved into peals of laughter. "Do it!" Allie encouraged wiping her eyes. "And I want to be there when you do!"

"How about tomorrow?" Jack said, his grin in place. "After work. The Coulters are coming over for dinner then, so we can pull Aunt Rosemary aside and get her advice. After all, she loves giving advice."

"Perfect," Allie said cheekily. "It's a plan."

* * *

Allie sat at her desk the next day, pondering her conversation with Jack. She had told Joy she would encourage Jack to set her up with Drew, and that had been Allie's intention when she'd come to the gazebo last night. She hadn't planned on asking Jack about his feelings. It had just come out.

Her little brother was smitten with Joy, whether he realized it or not. It was written all over his face. He was so far in denial, Allie wasn't sure what it would take to wake him up to the fact that he could easily fall in love with the one girl he'd sworn never to love. Maybe she could ask her mom for advice. Elizabeth always seemed to know what to say.

She had a feeling Jack would figure it out eventually. Hopefully Joy hadn't moved on by then.

Her mind wandered to the topic that she had been avoiding all day: her upcoming walk with Cody. Allie's eyes drifted to the clock. Only ten minutes left on her shift. Cody would be here soon.

She took a deep breath, trying to rid herself of the sudden onslaught of nervousness that washed over her. What in the world were they going to talk about? She had nothing to say to him, and she had no idea what he could possibly have to say to her.

"Are you alright, Allie?" Carson asked from his desk. His eyes were studying her. "You look pale."

"Cody's going to be here any minute," Allie admitted. "I'm feeling a bit nervous."

"Ah," Carson said, understanding in that one word. "Do you want me to shoo him away when he comes?"

Allie smiled. "Thanks, Carson, but I told him I would walk with him. I don't know what we're going to talk about, but I'm sure I can handle it."

Carson nodded. "You're a strong young woman, Allie. And who knows, maybe this will help you to find some closure."

"I hope so," Allie said. "Opal told me I've been keeping this inside for too long."

"I would have to agree. Forgiveness can be very healing."

"I've forgiven him!" Allie said.

Carson raised his brows.

Allie paused, frowning. "Oh, alright, I guess I haven't. I know I need to, I just don't know how."

"Maybe this will help," Carson said gently. "Keep an open heart, Allie. It's the best medicine."

"Okay, doctor," Allie said, a slight teasing tone in her voice. Carson was right, she knew. But that was a lot easier said than done.

There was a light knock on the open infirmary door, and Cody poked his head in. "Hi, Allie." He saw Carson and grinned. "Hi, Dr. Shepherd. It's been a long time."

Carson stood, walking over to Cody. "Hi, Cody. I hear you've done quite well for yourself in the big leagues. Your mom kept us updated."

Cody gave a modest shrug. "I did alright. Glad to be back home, though."

"We're glad to have you back." Carson glanced at Allie, then back at Cody. "You two have a nice walk."

"Thanks, Dr. Shepherd."

"Cody, you're a grown man. You can call me Carson."

Cody grinned sheepishly. "Old habits die hard. Thanks, Carson." He looked at Allie. "You ready?"

No. But she nodded anyways. "Sure. Bye, Carson."

"See you tomorrow, Allie."

They walked in silence for a few moments. Cody was the first to speak. "How do you like working for Carson?"

"It's a dream come true," Allie said truthfully. It was what she'd always wanted. To become a nurse and work in Hope Valley. Carson was an excellent doctor and had taught her so much. "I've been very blessed to be able to work with Carson and Faith. They're really helped me to grow as a nurse and as a person."

"I'm glad you were able to follow your dream, Allie." He sounded sincere.

"We were both able to," Allie said, trying to keep an even tone. She forced the bitterness from her heart. It was time to let that go. She squared her shoulders, glancing at him. "How was your time with the Yankees? I haven't heard much about it." In truth, she hadn't wanted to know all those years. When Abigail had told people news about Cody, Allie had always found a convenient excuse to leave the room.

"Good," Cody said, though Allie could tell from his voice that he was not saying something.

"I've heard you broke some records."

He nodded. "A couple. Nothing major." He let out a breath. "To be honest, Allie, it wasn't quite as exciting as I thought it would be. New York has a life all of its own. It's not Hope Valley. I missed home." He glanced at her. "I missed you."

Allie pressed her lips together, forcing herself to think before speaking. "You were gone for ten years, Cody. You never once came home. If you missed it so much, why did you stay away?"

They walked for several long moments before he spoke. "I knew if I came home, I wouldn't leave. I was contracted for five years at a time."

Allie raised her brows. "Then why not come home after the first five years?"

She could see the tips of his ears turn red. "Uh...well...I was...engaged."

Allie came to an abrupt halt. "You were _what_?" She stared at him for a moment. "You were engaged, so you decided to stay?" The irony struck her immediately. He wouldn't stay in a town he loved for her, but he would stay in a city he didn't love for another woman? Allie started walking again, quickly, trying not to let her mind go down the path it was trying to go.

Cody started to say something, but Allie held up her hand. "You know what, it doesn't matter. What you did over the past ten years is your own business."

"Allie…"

"Let's talk about something else," Allie said quickly. "What are you planning on doing now that you're back in Hope Valley?" There, that was safer territory.

Cody looked like he wanted to say something, but he decided to go with her line of questioning. "I talked with Henry yesterday. He's got a spot for me at his company. I start working there next week."

"That's nice," Allie said automatically. "Is it the same position you had when you lived here before?"

Cody nodded. "Yes. We haven't really talked much about it yet, but I think he wants me to start training to take over the business. It's looking like he's finally ready to retire."

"Wow," Allie said, genuinely amazed. "I thought Henry would never retire."

"None of us did," Cody said with a chuckle. "But even my dear stepfather is feeling the need to step back."

"You'll be working with William," Allie said. "He's been there for almost a year now, and loves it."

"That will be fun," Cody replied, smiling. "I've always liked WIlliam. Good kid."

"He is," Allie agreed. They walked in silence for a few moments. Allie noticed they were on the path to her home. That was a good thing, she decided. They wouldn't have to talk too long, but they had enough time to clear the air a bit.

"Cody," Allie said, feeling a determination come over her. "I've spent a lot of time feeling bitter toward you. I've avoided Aunt Abigail when she had news of you, and I have avoided men in general since we broke up." He opened his mouth to say something, but Allie plunged ahead. "I don't say that for sympathy or to look for an apology. It's simply a fact. But I want you to know that I am going to put that behind us. You always were a good friend to me, and I'd like to see if we can be friends again."

He looked at her for a long moment. "You're sure about that?"

Her stomach felt like it was in knots, and she knew at some point they would need to talk about what happened so that she could fully move on. But for now, this was a good start. "I'm sure."

Cody nodded slowly, then held out his hand. "Friends."

Allie shook it, then tried to let go, but Cody held on. He stopped her and looked into her eyes. "I am really sorry that I hurt you, Allie. There's no excuse for what I did and how I handled it. Please forgive me?"

The intensity in his blue eyes was enough to make her feel weak at the knees. She hadn't felt that way in a long, long time, and she found it disconcerting. As was the feel of his hand in hers.

Shaking herself back to the moment, she nodded. "I forgive you, Cody."

He smiled, which in turn prompted her to smile. A feeling of lightness swept over her, and for the first time in ten years, she felt a certain peace with the past. Cody released her hand, and they continued to walk together down the lane.

Another conversation would need to happen, but Allie felt like this was a step in the right direction. And she was thankful for it.


	8. Chapter 7

Allie sat back, fishing line in hand, letting the sun warm her face. It was a beautiful day, so she had decided to do some fishing. It was a rare occurrence these days and she wanted to soak in every moment.

She listened to the soft breeze ruffling the leaves on the trees, the sound of the ripples in the water, the birds chirping happily in the trees. She felt her hair blowing as well, and she sighed in contentment, closing her eyes.

"Care if I join you?" A familiar voice broke into her reverie.

Allie's eyes snapped open to see Cody standing there, fishing line and tackle box in hand, a lazy smile on his face. Her heart lurched. Berating herself silently for her reaction, she simply nodded. Cody set his things down a few feet from her, preparing his line. When it was ready, he cast it into the water, settling down on a grassy spot to wait for a bite.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Though she had forgiven Cody, Allie could still feel an unspoken tension in the air. She wondered if she was the only one who felt it. Cody looked completely relaxed and at home. They had fished here so many times over the years. It had been a favorite spot for a long time. They had even met here.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Cody asked, breaking the silence.

She tried to hide the surprise from her face. She had just thought that, and then he mentioned it. How did he do that? A small smile lit her face. "Yes, I remember. You and Aunt Abigail had just moved back to town. Dad and I were fishing right here, and you and your mom came along."

Cody laughed. "I remember being so impressed that a girl could fish. And fish well, at that!"

A sly look crossed Allie's face. "I do believe I caught more fish than you did that day."

Cody blinked. "I don't remember that at all," he said innocently.

"You wouldn't," Allie laughed. "How about a rematch? Whoever catches the most wins, and the loser gets to cook lunch for both of us."

A soft look entered Cody's eyes. "Seems like a win-win. A day on the lake _and _getting to have lunch together?" He grinned. "You're on."

Batting her eyes at him, Allie reeled in her line. "Looks like you're already behind, my friend. One for me!" She unhooked the large trout from the hook and placed it in her basket.

They fished for several hours, bantering back and forth like they had as children. Allie appreciated that Cody kept the conversation light. They didn't broach any hard topics about their past; they simply enjoyed their time together, regaining some ground on their childhood friendship.

"Well," Cody said, looking at their baskets. "I guess lunch is on me."

Allie chuckled. "Once again, my fishing skills are unparalleled." She grinned. "Though you did pretty well too."

"Mom will be happy to add fish to the menu for the cafe," Cody said with a smile. "She can have most of these. And I'll cook a couple for us right now." He raised his brows. "I picked up a secret recipe while I was in New York. I think you're going to like it."

"Is that so?" Allie asked, gathering up her things. She and Cody started for the cafe. "What's the secret?"

"You'll see," Cody said.

Allie looked at her watch. "Your mom should be done with the lunch rush. It's almost two o'clock."

"Perfect," Cody said. "Then we won't be in her way." He pushed the door to the cafe open and let Allie in first, then closed the door behind them.

Abigail was nowhere in sight. Allie looked out into the dining area and saw her sitting with Henry. They looked to be deep in conversation. She quietly closed the curtain separating the cafe from the kitchen.

"Your mom and stepdad look like they're on a date," she informed Cody.

He laughed. "That doesn't surprise me. They make a point of spending time together during the day, even when they're both busy." He quickly cleaned and gutted two of the smaller fish, placing the rest of them in the icebox. "Okay," he said, heating some oil in a large skillet. "I'll get these going. Do you want to grab some of Mom's potato salad from the icebox? I think she has a fruit salad in there too. We can have that with the fish."

"Sure," Allie said, getting the items. She busied herself portioning them out on a couple of plates, then looked for lemonade. Seeing there wasn't any, she decided to make some. She squeezed a few lemons into a pitcher, then filled it with water. Once that was done, she scooped in a generous amount of sugar, stirring vigorously to dissolve it. The smell of frying fish filled the air, and Allie sniffed, an unfamiliar scent accompanying the fish. She peered over Cody's shoulder. "What is that?"

"You'll see," he said with his mysterious smile. "It'll be just another minute or so." When the fish were done, he slid one onto each plate. The smell was delicious, and the batter-covered fish were a beautiful golden brown.

"This looks amazing, Cody!" Allie said as they sat. They said grace, then Allie placed a napkin on her lap.

"Thanks," Cody said, his cheeky grin in place. "Now tell me if you can name the secret ingredient."

Allie took a bite, closing her eyes in delight as the flavors coated her tongue. She could taste the fresh fish, the spices in the crispy flour batter...but what was that other underlying flavor? She chewed carefully, trying to place it. After a few seconds she swallowed, pouring each of them a glass of the lemonade. "I can't name it," she said, admitting defeat. "What did you use?"

"Beer," Cody replied.

"Beer battered fish!" Allie exclaimed. "I've always wanted to try it, but hadn't been able to until now. It's so good!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "It's amazing how much flavor is added with the simple addition of a little beer."

"Mmm," Allie said, taking another bite of fish. "I had no idea you could cook this well, Cody." She grinned. "I always knew you could fry a fish, but this is a whole new level. You surprise me."

"I'm full of surprises," Cody teased, taking a sip of the lemonade. He smiled. "Your lemonade seems to get better and better, Allie."

"Thanks," she said. "I think I've finally figured out the perfect amount of sugar to lemons."

"I'll say," Cody said, downing another gulp. "It's delicious."

Abigail swept into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Cody and Allie together. "Hello, you two," she said, placing two teacups in the sink. "Having a nice lunch?"

"We are," Cody said, smiling at Allie.

"I must say it's nice to see the two of you getting along again," Abigail said, tying an apron around her waist. "I'm glad you're renewing your friendship.''

"Me too," Allie said softly, surprising herself. It was true. She was glad to have Cody back in her life. Not as her first love or her fiance, but as her friend. They always had been good friends, and it was good to have him back.

* * *

Jack walked into his home, walking with a spring in his step. Allie's advice that he ask Rosemary about Joy was good, and they were about to have a little chat with her. His heart still wasn't in this whole set-up thing, but he was looking forward to this particular encounter.

"Jack, darling!" Rosemary said when she saw him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Aunt Rosemary," he said with a smile. She gave Allie the same treatment, then grinned at them. "I wish Joy and Patrick could join us tonight, but they both had something going on."

Jack glanced around, noticing that no one else was in the room. "Auntie, can we talk with you?" he asked. Lowering his voice, he said, "I need your advice on setting two people up."

Rosemary clasped her hands. "Of course!" she said, sounding a lot like a schoolgirl. Jack stifled a smile. Rosemary's excitement was always fun to see. He loved that she was so passionate about life.

"Okay!" she said, sitting next to Jack on the couch. "What were you thinking?"

Remembering his conversation with Allie, Jack said, "Well, initially I thought the saloon…"

A horrified look crossed Rosemary's face. "Oh, Jack! No! You simply _can't _set two people up in the saloon!"

"That's what Allie said," Jack said with a smirk at his sister. Allie shrugged sweetly. "She suggested the cafe."

"Yes, that is definitely a better option," Rosemary said, nodding vigorously. She leaned forward. "And how do you intend to make this a special date?"

"Uh...I have no idea," Jack said honestly. "That's where you come in, Auntie Rosie. You know about these things. What would be a good starting point for two people who are set up?"

"Do they know each other?" Rosemary asked, eyes twinkling.

"Well, yes," Jack said. "Who doesn't know each other in Hope Valley?"

Rosemary smacked his arm. "True enough, I suppose." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Let's see. If it's at the cafe, maybe ask Abigail to make something special. Make sure there are flowers, oooh, and some candles too! And of course a nice bottle of wine." She paused, thinking. "That should be pretty special for a first date." Her eyes twinkled. "So, I'm assuming this set up is for a friend of yours?"

Jack nodded. "Drew."

"Ah," Rosemary said, nodding in approval. "Drew is a very nice young man, and he will definitely be a good catch for a young lady." She raised her brows. "And who is the young lady in question?"

Allie was hiding a laugh behind her hand. Jack suppressed a grin of his own and blinked wide, innocent eyes at Rosemary. "Joy."

Rosemary's jaw dropped. "Joy? _My _Joy?"

Now Jack's laugh did escape. The look on his aunt's face was priceless. "What? You've said you want her to settle down and be happy."

Rosemary sputtered. "Well...yes...but not with Drew! With you!"

He ignored the flutters that comment sent flying through his stomach. Standing, he pressed a kiss to Rosemary's head. "I love you, Auntie Rosemary, and I love Joy like one of my own sisters. I just want what's best for her. Besides," he said, winking, "I've learned everything I know about matchmaking from you."

* * *

"Careful, Matthew!" Opal called to her son as he wandered near the pond. "Hope, can you bring your brother over here?"

"Sure, Mama," Hope said, taking her little brother by the hand and bringing him to the picnic blanket. She shaded her eyes, a smiling springing to her lips. "Look, Mama! It's Mr. Cantrall and Anthony!"

Opal turned. Sure enough, Philip and his son were walking around the pond. She could see a smile on Philip's face when he saw them. He lifted a hand in greeting, and she did the same.

When they were close enough, Philip spoke. "Hi, Opal. Hello, Hope. Hello, Matthew. What're you all up to today?"

"We're having a picnic!" Hope said cheerfully. "Can you join us?"

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose," Philip said quickly, looking at Opal.

She smiled. "It's no imposition. We have plenty. Please, join us for lunch."

Anthony grinned, sitting on the blanket. Matthew immediately crawled into his lap. Her son had been taken with Anthony from the beginning, and was always asking to play with him. Hope, on the other hand, was taken with Philip. She was chattering away, holding his hand.

Opal watched Philip with her daughter, feeling content. He was a natural with her little girl. Hope had Nathan as a father figure in her life, for which Opal was very thankful, but lately Hope had been asking questions about her daddy. Opal knew she recognized that the other children in town had daddies, but Hope didn't. At least not one she remembered. Opal tried to keep Emmett's memory alive for her children, but it saddened her that neither of them would remember their daddy. As she watched Philip, something told her that he would be a wonderful father for her children someday.

She blinked.

Where had _that _thought come from? She and Philip were friends, nothing more. She got the sense that he was interested in her, and she was interested in him to be sure, but she had no business thinking of him as a father figure for her kids when there was no understanding between them.

She busied herself setting up the picnic, hoping the activity would distract her from her thoughts. She also hoped that Philip wouldn't notice her red cheeks.

"Alright, it's all ready," she announced in a calm voice. The children swarmed the food, excited about the sandwiches, sodas, and fruit. Anthony and Hope helped Matthew get his food, and the three of them sat on a corner of the blanket, eating and talking and laughing.

"It's good to see the children getting along so well," Philip said, his eyes on their kids.

Opal laughed. "It is. Hope and Matthew can be pretty shy, so it's wonderful that they like Anthony so much."

"Anthony has always been shy as well," Philip said, fixing a plate of food for Opal and then one for himself. "In fact, I was a little worried when we moved here that it would be hard for him to make friends."

Shaking her head, Opal took a sip of her soda. "He's quieter than the other children, but he's getting along with them. He's already made several friends. He, Poppy Flynn, and John Bouchard are inseparable."

Philip shook his head, taking a bite of his sandwich. After swallowing, he said, "That's good to hear, Opal." Studying her for a moment, he smiled lazily. "You know, Anthony adores you. He's always talking about how amazing of a teacher you are."

Opal laughed. "He's only been in my class for a week!"

Grinning, Philip nodded. "True, but you've made an impression. He's never loved a teacher before. This is a first."

His smile was piercing her heart. "Thank you, Philip," she said, her heart pumping hard. She ate some more of her food to hide the sudden nervousness she was feeling. They sat for several minutes in companionable silence, then Opal noticed that Philip was looking at her, something unreadable in his eyes. "Opal, I…"

They were interrupted by Hope. "Mama, can we go down to the pond?"

Opal tore her eyes away from Philip's, looking at her daughter. "Of course, honey. Just make sure to be careful, and keep a close eye on Matthew. We don't want him to fall in."

"Okay!" Hope said, skipping away. She joined hands with Anthony and Matthew, and they found a spot on the bank that they liked. Anthony started to show the younger two how to skip rocks on the water.

"They're having so much fun," Opal said, a smile on her face again.

Philip looked back at her. "Yes." He was quiet for a minute, then resumed what he had been about to say before. "Opal, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tomorrow night. At the cafe."

Opal blinked, emotion coursing through her. "Like...a date?" she asked, excitement and trepidation building inside of her.

Philip simply nodded.

She hadn't been on a date since Emmett died. She let out a breath, trying to calm the nerves she was suddenly feeling. But despite the nerves, her happiness was stronger, and that was all the answer she needed. "I would love…"

A scream cut her off. They both turned toward the pond. Matthew was jumping up and down in fright, and Anthony looked paralyzed. "Mama, Mama!" Matthew yelled, pointing to the water. "Hope fell!"

Opal's heart dropped, fear shooting through her entire body. She and Philip sprang to their feet. Philip was faster and got to the pond first. Without hesitation he jumped in. Feeling around, he suddenly dove under the water, emerging moments later with Hope in his arms. The little girl was sputtering and shaking, the shock of falling in still keeping her silent. He brought her to the shore and handed her to Opal, climbing onto the bank.

Opal clutched Hope to her, her fear gradually lessening. She looked up at Philip, gratitude shining in her eyes. "Thank you, Philip."

"It's no problem," he said, his smile lighting his face. He put an arm around each of the boys, both of whom still looked shaken. "Come on, you two, let's go get the picnic cleaned up."

As they did that, Opal looked into Hope's eyes. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Hope nodded, her teeth chattering. Opal stood, her daughter in her arms, heading for the picnic area. Philip was walking toward her with the picnic blanket. "Wrap her in this," he said. "It should help."

"Aren't you cold?" Opal asked, wrapping Hope snugly in the blanket.

He chuckled. "I'm fine, Opal. Once we're finished with cleaning up, Anthony and I will head to our house, and I'll change then."

"All done, Dad!" Anthony called out.

"Thanks, son," Philip said. He turned to Opal. "We'll let you get going. Thank you for sharing your picnic with us."

He started to turn away, but Opal said, "Wait!" He turned, eyebrows raised.

Opal smiled. "I forgot to tell you. I would be happy to go to dinner with you tomorrow night."

A slow smile spread over Philip's face. "Wonderful. I'll see you then."

Opal watched him go, rubbing her hands up and down Hope's back to keep her warm. Excitement danced through her at the thought of having dinner with Philip Cantrall tomorrow.

Their first date.


	9. Chapter 8

"Drew!" Jack called, running down the road to catch up with his friend. Drew turned, a grin spreading across his face when he saw Jack.

"Hey, Jack! It's been a while. How're you doing?" he asked as they fell into step together.

"Pretty good. No complaints," Jack said. "How about you?"

"Good. Lots to do at my job, so I'm busy, which makes me happy." He nudged Jack with his shoulder. "Now what's on your mind? I doubt you randomly stopped me in the street just to catch up."

"True enough," Jack said with a laugh. He still didn't like this situation, but he had told Joy he would do it, and by thunder he was going to fulfill his promise! For a moment he floundered, wondering what to say. Finally, he decided straightforward was the best method. "Drew, this might come as a surprise, but I was thinking of setting you and Joy up together. Like on a date. What do you think?"

Drew's brows shot up. "Me and Joy?" He laughed. "Aren't _you _and Joy supposed to be together?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Why does everyone assume that?"

"Because Rosemary Coulter has been saying so since we've all been born," Drew said with a laugh. "I kinda always thought it would happen someday."

Jack blinked. Was he the only one who thought that idea was ridiculous?

But was it ridiculous? His heart started racing. These feelings were new to him. The fact that the thought even crossed his mind that he and Joy Coulter could one day…

_No! No way! It's the one thing I promised myself would never happen!_

Clearing his throat, Jack gave a nervous chuckle. "Aunt Rosemary says a lot of things, Drew. Doesn't mean they all have to come true."

"Ha!" Drew said. "You try telling her that!"

"Anyways," Jack said, drawing out the word. "What are you doing this evening?"

"Well...nothing," Drew admitted. "Why?"

"I think you should meet Joy at the cafe. Like at 7:00." Jack shrugged, a reluctant smile forming on his face. "Who knows, they two of you might hit it off. You've always said you wanted to marry young."

"Whoa, now!" Drew said, holding his hands up. "I didn't mean this young!" He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "Though now that I think of it, Joy is a really lovely young lady. And she's quite a beauty. Hmm."

Jack's stomach knotted. Joy was a beautiful, lovely young lady. And she was his friend. And…

_Stop it, Jack!_

Drew nodded. "Alright, we'll give it a try. You said 7:00 at the cafe?"

Jack nodded.

Drew grinned. "Sounds good. Thanks, Jack! I think this is going to be fun." He waved and walked off, whistling a merry tune, hands in his pockets. Jack stood in the middle of the street, staring after him.

His stomach was still in knots. His heart was twisting inside. What was wrong with him?

"Jack!"

His heart dropped. Turning, he faced the owner of the voice. "Hi, Joy."

She was staring after Drew. "Did you talk to him?" she asked, looping her arm through his as they started walking down the street.

"Yes," Jack said, feeling electricity between them at her touch. What in the world? That had never happened before…

"And?" she asked, looking much too excited at the prospect of a simple date.

Jack pursed his lips. "And he agreed to a date tonight at Abigail's at 7:00."

Joy squealed, looking delighted. "Perfect! Thank you, Jack!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek like she had a million times over the years. This time, though, electricity coursed through him again at the touch of her lips. What was happening to him?

Joy let go of his arm and started up the path to their homes. "I've got to start getting ready!"

Jack looked at his watch. "It's still five hours until your date!" he called after her, but to no avail. Joy was running along, her blonde hair flying behind her in the wind.

Kicking at a rock in the road, Jack walked to his dad's shop. He pushed the door open with more force than he meant to, and the door banged against the wall. Nathan looked up, wiping his hands on a towel. "Something wrong, Jack?"

His father had always been able to read him like a book. He sighed. There was no point trying to hide anything. Maybe his dad could help him with these strange emotions. "Dad, did you ever experience...confusing...emotions? In regards to a girl?"

Nathan laughed. "I sure did. For a while, I wasn't sure how your mother felt about me. In fact, I thought she liked someone else. I was torn up about it for a long time."

"Really?" Jack asked, intrigued. He hadn't heard this story before. "Who did you think she liked?"

A wry smile crossed Nathan's face. "Lucas."

"_Lucas?_" Jack's mouth dropped. "Lucas Bouchard? Seriously?" He tried to imagine Lucas having been his father instead of Nathan. He couldn't. "No offense meant to Mom, but _that _would have been a horrible match!"

Nathan chuckled. "She never liked him that way. It was my own misconceptions that made me think that. And let me tell you, it was a miserable time for me."

"What happened?" Jack asked, eyes wide.

He could tell his dad was transported back in time, remembering what had happened so long ago. "Lucas told me that he and your mom were just friends, and that ignited me to action. I flat-out told her I wanted to court her."

"And she said yes," Jack supplied with a smile.

He was shocked when Nathan shook his head. "No, she didn't. She said she needed time. The fact that I was still a Mountie then was hard for her. She was worried about potentially losing me that same way she lost your father."

"Really?" Jack said, surprised. "What happened after that?"

"It took her a little while to accept my offer of courtship. But just when she decided she would, she had a bad accident and fell into a ravine. That was a very scary time for all of us, but she pulled through. And then she told me she didn't want to let fear dictate whether we would be together. We've been inseparable ever since."

Jack absorbed that bit of information, surprised. Nathan let him think, polishing a table while Jack thought. After a while, he eyed his son. "So, who's the girl?"

"Huh?" Jack said, looking up.

Nathan grinned. "The girl who has your emotions confused. Don't try to deny it, kiddo. I know that look."

"Uh…" Jack wanted to deny it, but he also knew that there was no one better than Nathan to talk through these feelings with. His dad knew how to see things rationally. Bracing himself with a breath, he plunged ahead. "You know how I've always said that Joy and I being a couple would never happen?"

"Yes," Nathan said, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I still hold to that, but lately I've been feeling all weird about her. I haven't wanted to set her up with anyone else, and just now in the street I felt something I've never felt before at her touch."

"Electricity?" Nathan asked as he continued rubbing polish on the table.

"I guess so," Jack said, admitting the feeling out loud. "It startled me. Joy and I are not meant for each other! So why would I feel that way?"

Nathan put the cloth down, looking his son straight in the eyes. "Why aren't you and Joy meant for each other, Jack?"

Jack sputtered for a moment. "Well...I...because...because...we're not!"

Nathan raised a brow. Jack pursed his lips. "Because then Aunt Rosemary would be right!" he said in exasperation.

"Would that be the worst thing in the world?" Nathan asked. Jack was sure his father was trying to hide a smile. "What if you miss out on what could be your one great love because of your stubbornness?"

"But...but…" Jack's protest trailed off. He knew Nathan was right.

"I think you're experiencing some jealousy, Jack," Nathan said, coming around the table to put an arm around his son. "And I can tell you from experience that letting jealousy keep you from acting will just delay your happiness. If I had had the courage to speak up to your mother sooner, we might have avoided a lot of the awkwardness that I created." He patted Jack on the back. "Explore these feelings, son. Try to figure out if they are genuine. And if they are, do something about it."

Nathan's advice rolled over Jack. He turned it over in his mind, trying to make sense of his tumultuous emotions. "I'll think about it," he said finally.

"Good," Nathan said with a nod. "Now, help me get this table into the wagon. We need to deliver it to the Flynns."

* * *

Opal smoothed the sides of her dress, turning back and forth to see how it looked in the mirror. The green brought out the color of her eyes, and she loved that it was covered in pretty flowers. Her mom had made it for her several years ago. Opal had loved it immediately. It was a little too fancy for everyday wear, but it would be perfect for her date.

Her stomach twirled at the thought of being on an official date with Philip. As she put on some emerald earrings, she reflected on the fact that she would be going on her first date since Emmett died. She had expected to feel sadness, but instead she felt excited. And she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Emmett would be happy for her. He wouldn't have wanted her to be alone for the rest of her life.

A knock sounded at her door. Elizabeth poked her head in the room, beaming. "You almost ready?"

Opal nodded, a hand on her stomach. "Almost." She let out a breathless laugh as butterflies flurried. "I'm excited and nervous at the same time!"

Elizabeth chuckled, coming into the room and putting an arm around Opal. "That's normal, honey. It means you're looking forward to this." She smiled, smoothing Opal's hair. "Philip always did have a special place in my heart. It makes me happy to see the two of you together."

A shy smile lit Opal's face. "We were good friends as children. It's been fun getting to know him as a man."

"A very handsome man," Elizabeth said with a knowing look.

Opal blushed. "Yes. That he is."

Elizabeth smiled. "You know, honey, it's good to see you opening your heart again. You have so much love left to give. I'm glad you're not bottling yourself up."

"Thanks, Mom," Opal said softly. "I'm thankful for your support in all of this."

Elizabeth kissed Opal's cheek. "Anything to support my little girl."

"Little girl?" Opal laughed. "I think Emma Rose gets that title."

"Of course she does," Elizabeth said, chuckling. "But so do all my girls. All four of you will always be my little girls." She clapped her hands. "Now, let's get you downstairs. Philip should be here any minute."

"Okay," Opal said, taking a deep breath and following her mom down the stairs. "Are you sure you don't mind watching Hope and Matthew?"

Elizabeth gave her a look. "Sweetheart, when do I ever mind watching my grandchildren?" She laughed. "You dad and I have a fun dinner planned with them, and then we're going to go for a nice walk to get some fresh air." She patted Opal's hand. "Don't you worry about a thing. Stay out as long as you want and just enjoy yourself. You don't get enough time to yourself. Make the most of it."

A knock sounded at the door. Opal's stomach started flipping rapidly. She let out a breath. "Oh, Mom, this just got very real!" she exclaimed, putting a hand to her suddenly red cheeks.

Elizabeth hugged her. "Embrace the real, honey," she said with a smile. "It's scary and it's exciting, and it could lead to something amazing." With a final squeeze to Opal, she went to open the door. "Hello, Philip. Come on in."

"Hi, Elizabeth," Philip said. His eyes immediately found Opal, and the look on his face took her breath away. "Hi, Opal."

"Hi, Philip."

Elizabeth looked between them as a couple moments of silence stretched on with the two of them looking at each other. She chuckled and gave Opal a gentle push toward the door. "Have fun, you two!" She shut the door firmly behind them.

Opal blinked at the door, then laughed. "My mother just kicked me out of my own home."

Philip laughed with her, then offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Opal took his arm, and they walked down the lane to town. When they reached the cafe, Philip opened the door for her and led her to a table by a window. Once they were seated, Opal looked at Philip, scrutinizing the look on his face. She hid a smile as she recognized the emotion there.

"What?" Philip asked, realizing she was watching him.

She gave a soft laugh. "I was just noticing that you seem as nervous about this date as I do."

Philip let out his breath in a laugh. "You noticed that, huh?"

Opal nodded, grinning.

Philip smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I haven't dated since Katie…" His words trailed off, and a look of concern crossed his face.

Opal reached across the table, taking his hand briefly. "Philip, you can talk about her with me. I don't mind." Letting go of his hand, she leaned back. "You obviously loved her very much."

"Yes," Philip said, nodding. "She was the light of my life. I felt lost for months after she died."

"I understand," Opal said gently. "I felt the same way after Emmett died. But I had my family to comfort me." She looked at Philip sympathetically. "You lost your father too not long afterward. That must have been very difficult."

"It was," Philip said, acknowledging the truth. "Anthony and I have been through a lot, but thankfully we've had each other." He smiled, some light coming back into his eyes. "And being back in Hope Valley has helped too. Working for Lee has been excellent. I've had a chance to get to know your brother Joseph a bit, and he's a really good kid."

Opal chuckled. "Joseph is a wonderful boy. I can't believe he's almost all grown up."

Abigail came by, smiling at Opal and Philip. "Well, hello you two!" she said warmly. "What can I get for you?"

"What's the special today?" Philip asked.

"Beer battered fish," Abigail replied. "Cody and Allie caught the fish yesterday."

"That sounds delicious," Opal said. "May I have that, please?"

"Make that two," Philip said.

"Perfect," Abigail responded. "I'll be back with your food soon!" She walked back to the kitchen.

Philip tilted his head, studying Opal. She flushed under his direct gaze. "What is it?"

He smiled. "I was just wondering where we go from here. We've both lost our spouses and we both have children. Rushing into any kind of relationship would probably not be wise."

"Probably not," Opal agreed.

"But at the same time, we also both know that life can change in an instant. That we can lose the people we love, regardless of how long we've known them."

"Also true," Opal said, wondering where he was going with this line of thinking.

Philip leaned forward. "What I'm trying to say, Opal, is that I'm very much attracted to you, and I'd like to pursue a courtship with you."

Opal's mouth fell open.

He hurried on. "But like I said, I don't want to rush anything. You're still hurting over the loss of Emmett, and I'm still hurting over the loss of Katie. But I think we can help each other through it, and I think we could have a good friendship with the knowledge that it could be more." He took a deep breath. "And I really want to see if this can grow into something more."

Opal's heart was beating double time, and she could tell her cheeks were red. But his words brought both joy and peace to her heart, and she knew exactly what her answer would be.

"I'd like that too, Philip."

His grin lit up his face, and Opal was sure she had a matching one on hers. He reached across the table to take her hand, and they both simply sat and soaked in the realization of the new possibilities facing both of them.


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I know it's been __**forever**_ _since I've posted on this one - my apologies! I'm working on getting better about posting for these stories. I promise you won't have to wait this long again for an update!_

Opal leaned back, a smile on her face. Philip grinned, his cheeks turning slightly red. They looked at each other for a few moments before dissolving into laughter, the awkwardness of the moment suddenly melting away.

"An official courtship," Opal said, eyeing Philip as their laughter died away. "I must say, I did not expect this." She smiled shyly. "But I'm glad you asked."

Philip reached across the table to take her hand in his. He gently raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss there, before squeezing her hand lightly and letting go. Opal gazed into his eyes, her heart beating faster than before.

The moment was broken when Joy's voice broke into their consciousness. "Opal! I didn't expect to see you here."

Opal looked up. Joy was standing there with Drew. "Hi, Joy. Hi, Drew." She grinned. "Is this the date I heard about?"

Drew laughed. "The only one who thinks this is a date is Jack." He winked at Joy. "I think this plan is brilliant. 'Ole Jack isn't going to know what hit him."

"You're in on this?" Opal asked, a smiling tugging at her lips.

"Oh yes. Joy asked me if I would be on board with it the same day she told Jack he should find her a suitor." He laughed. "I'm happy to help. Everyone knows he and Joy belong together. You should have seen his face this afternoon when he asked me if I could take her out this evening. Once I accepted, he looked like he had been sucking on lemons."

Joy sniffed. "Maybe that'll wake him up."

Opal chuckled. "My brother can be very stubborn, but this just might be the kick he needs. Be patient, Joy. I think he'll realize he's in love with you." She grinned. "Especially if he thinks Drew is falling for you."

Abigail brought their food to the table, and she smiled at Drew and Joy. "Well hello, you two. Are you here for dinner?"

"Yes, we are," Joy said. She smiled at Opal and Philip. "We'll let you two go now. Enjoy your meal!"

"Thanks, Joy," Opal said.

Philip shook his head as he watched her walk to a table with Drew. "Joy is the spitting image of her mother."

"The resemblance is uncanny," Opal said with a nod. "And Patrick looks just like his father, just with blond hair instead of brown. They really take after their parents." She smiled at him. "Anthony seems to take after you. Seeing him reminds me of you as a child."

Philip grinned. "He's a good boy. He's much quieter than I was at that age."

"Really?" Opal asked, her brows shooting up. "I seem to remember you being a very quiet child. Sometimes it was impossible to get you to talk! How can Philip possibly be quieter?"

Philip shrugged. "I guess I thought I was pretty outgoing at that age."

"Ha!" Opal laughed. "Hardly."

The rest of their meal was spent with a good amount of laughter and reminiscing about their childhood friendship. Halfway through their dinner, Opal's eyes widened. "Do you see that?" she asked, tilting her head surreptitiously to the side.

Philip looked toward the window she was indicating with her head. He squinted. "Is that a face in the window?"

"Not just any face," Opal whispered, trying not to laugh. "That's Jack!"

Philip looked from the window to the table where Drew and Joy were giggling and for all appearances enjoying each other's company. A grin spread over his face. "He's spying on them!"

Opal nodded, taking a sip of water and trying to compose herself. "He's got it bad for Joy, and he doesn't even realize it yet!"

* * *

Jack peeked through the cafe window, trying to avoid drawing any attention to himself. His eyes zeroed in on Joy sitting with Drew at a table in the middle of the cafe. They were laughing and talking and looking for all the world like they were having the time of their lives. He grunted to himself, suddenly questioning his life long friendship with both of them

Why had he agreed to this crazy matchmaking scheme in the first place?

"What're you doing?"

Jack flung himself away from the window and turned to face the owner of the voice: Allie. She was grinning knowingly. "You're spying on Drew and Joy, aren't you?" she asked, peeking into the window herself.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "They'll see you!" he hissed.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Jack. They're too busy looking at each other to notice me."

"What?" Jack felt sucker punched once again. He looked back into the window.

Allie was right. And Drew had even taken Joy's hand! Unable to watch any more, he sank onto a bench and put his head in his hands. "This is not cool," he said.

His sister sat next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Jack, what's going on? You told me you can't see yourself with Joy. So what's with this reaction you're having?"

Jack ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know," he admitted. "I've never felt this way before. Joy has always been like a sister to me. These feelings are new and unexpected and unwelcome."

Allie perked up. "Feelings? Did you just admit to having feelings for Joy?"

"No!" Jack said, too quickly. He could tell from Allie's raised brow that she didn't believe him. He sighed. "Maybe. I don't know."

Allie chuckled, running a hand through his hair the way she had for as long as he could remember. "Jack, there's nothing wrong with having feelings for Joy. What if she's supposed to be your true love, and you miss out on it because of your stubbornness?"

"You sound like Dad," Jack muttered.

Suppressing a grin, Allie said, "Well, he did raise us. I'm bound to sound like him from time to time."

"I don't know why I feel this way now," Jack admitted. "Like I said, Joy and I have been friends for forever. We can't just become more than friends."

"And why not?" Allie challenged. "Don't you know that friendship is one of the best segues into love? Look at Faith and Carson. I've heard they started as friends, before eventually falling in love. And they're so cute together."

"That's different," Jack protested, though he knew he was grasping at straws.

"No, it's not, Jack," Allie said softly, seeing right through his protest. "Just because you want to prove Aunt Rosemary wrong doesn't mean you need to stubbornly persist in this idea of Joy forever being just a friend. For all you know she might have feelings for you too."

Jack glanced behind him at the cafe wall. He could almost see Drew and Joy through it. "I doubt that," he said, feeling a little glum. "She seems to be having a grand time."

"Looks can be deceiving," Allie reminded him. "Dad thought Mom liked Lucas for the longest time, and that was never true."

Jack shook his head. "Dad told me about that this morning," he said, still unable to believe it. "I just can't even imagine."

"It tore Dad up a lot," Allie said. "I can still remember the look on his face anytime he would see them together. It broke my heart. But he ended up taking a chance on Mom, and it paid off. What if you take a chance on Joy and end up having a love story as beautiful as Mom and Dad's?"

Jack smiled wryly. "Can anyone have a love story as beautiful as Mom and Dad's? They were living self-sacrificial love from the moment they started courting, especially considering Dad had you and Mom had me and then Opal. They made it work. And then they had our siblings. We had a veritable yours, mine, and ours situation going on our whole lives, but they loved all of us as if we were actually theirs. And they clearly love each other." He laughed softly. "They certainly set the bar high."

"They did," Allie admitted. "But they also showed us true love is attainable, and they showed us what that looked like even in the drab, monotonous everyday life. They still loved, in every little thing they did. We can have that too."

"We?" Jack asked, looking at his sister with a raised brow. "I thought you had sworn off love after Cody left."

Allie pursed her lips. "That was a mistake, Jack. I never should have allowed bitterness to have that kind of a hold on me. The only one I hurt by doing that was myself." She smiled dryly. "Who knows, I could have been married with kids by now if I hadn't had such an extreme reaction to Cody leaving."

"You can still have that life, Allie," Jack said, putting his arm around her in turn. "You're still young enough to have a family of your own."

She smiled. "That's sweet of you, Jack, but I think that ship might have sailed a long time ago. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being single for life."

Jack shot her a look that said he didn't believe her.

She chuckled. "Okay, so I don't want to spend my life alone. But there are worse things in the world, you know." She chucked him under the chin. "Don't you make the same mistake I did, Jack. If you have feelings for Joy, do something about it."

Jack let out his breath. Allie had a point. His father had a point.

"I'll think about it."

Allie nodded, standing. "I'm glad," she said. "Anyone with eyes can see that you and Joy would have a good life together."

Jack snorted. "Slow down, Allie. I said I would think about it. I didn't say I would marry her."

* * *

"Details, my dear little brother," Allie said as she stood and stretched. "I'm going to go for a walk. Would you like to come with me?"

"Thank you, but I'll pass," Jack said, standing as well. "I need some time to think."

"Of course," Allie said, kissing his forehead. "Have a good night, Jack."

"Thanks, Allie." He walked in the direction of the pond, hands in his pockets. Allie headed for the path leading to the dock where she had spent many hours fishing. As she walked, she breathed in the evening air, grateful for the time to herself.

What she'd told Jack was true. She knew if she remained single for the rest of her life, she would be just fine. She had a job she loved, a close-knit family, good friends, and a supportive community. Allie considered herself to be one of the luckiest women in the world.

Even so, she had to admit that there was a part of her - a deeply buried part of her - that still hoped for love and a family of her own. Seeing the example her parents set had sparking that longing in her, and it had only grown stronger over the years. After Cody left, she'd buried that hope, letting resentment and bitterness take its place without realizing it.

Now that Cody was back and they had renewed their friendship, she realized her folly in the past decade. She realized that she had thought to punish him by remaining alone, when the only person she had punished was herself.

Her mind drifted to Cody, and she found herself wondering what his story was. How he had really been for the last ten years, what had happened with his broken engagement, why he was back in Hope Valley.

She reached the dock and rested her arms on the uppermost part of it, leaning her chin on her arms. She watched the water ripple gently across the large pond and closed her eyes, just taking in the sounds all around her.

A branch cracked on the path she had just taken to get to the dock. She turned, somehow not surprised to see Cody walking toward her. She smiled to herself, genuinely happy to see him.

Maybe now was the time for some answers.


	11. Chapter 10

"Hey, Allie," Cody said, coming to a stop next to her on the dock. He leaned his arms against the post, looking out over the water.

"Hi, Cody." They stood quietly for a few minutes, taking in the evening and the gentle sounds of the water lapping against the shore.

Allie turned, looking at Cody. This seemed as good a time as any to start asking questions. "Why did you come back, Cody?"

He was quiet for a long time. "I got hurt. That's the official answer, anyways."

Her forehead scrunched in confusion. "You don't look hurt."

"It's not a visible injury," Cody said with a sigh. "I blew out my rotator cuff one too many times. The doctor said if I kept pitching, I would permanently damage it. So I decided New York was in the past. I wanted to come home, to be a part of a real community again." He looked out at the waves rippling in the breeze. "To be honest, I wasn't going to renew my contract anyways. Life in the city felt empty. You could be a part of a crowd and no one cared about you. It was so different from Hope Valley. People don't care about each other in the city the way they do here. Life is so...commercialized there. I never liked that."

"Why did you stay so long, then?" Allie asked. "Did it have to do with your fiancee?"

Cody's face tightened briefly. "Yes." He was quiet again for a moment. "We got engaged shortly before I signed on for the second five years." He paused, letting out a sigh. "I was ready to come home then. I didn't want to keep playing."

Allie's brow furrowed. "Why did you?"

"Aimee asked me to marry her a few months before my contract was up for renewal," Cody said. "I wasn't sure if I was ready for something like that, but she said she wanted a long engagement."

"_She _asked _you _to marry her?" Allie asked, incredulous.

Cody nodded with a wry smile. "That should have tipped me off," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Turns out she was after my money." Cody shook his head. "I have a lot of it, I just don't broadcast the fact. Aimee was more interested in my net worth than she was in me. Unfortunately, I didn't know that until it was too late. I wanted to come home, but I didn't want to make the same mistake I'd made with you. She and I were engaged, and I wasn't going to leave another fiancee to chase after my own dreams. So I signed for another five years, and then told her after that I wanted to go back to Hope Valley once the five years were up. She didn't like that, but she acted like she would consider it. For another year we tried to make things work, but it became more and more evident that she was only interested in the high life I could give her. When she finally realized that I was serious about Hope Valley, she left me. Got engaged to one of my teammates a few weeks later."

Allie grimaced. "Ouch."

Cody smiled. "It was for the best. I came to realize that I never really loved her. It was all smoke and mirrors. I think I was flattered by her attention and wanted someone to ease the loneliness I had been feeling. We never would have worked."

Frowning, Allie asked, "Then what attracted you to her in the first place?"

A slight tinge of red came into Cody's cheeks. "Um...she...well, she reminded me of you at first." He cleared his throat. "She was spunky and sweet and seemed to genuinely care about people, just like you. But her mask slipped in time."

Allie was rendered speechless. She couldn't think of a single response.

Cody looked back over the water. "Allie, I wish I could go back and change my decision ten years ago. Leaving you was the single worst choice I've ever made."

Allie let out her breath. "Don't regret your choice, Cody," she said softly. "It's made you who you are today. We can wonder about the what ifs, but for all we know, if you had stayed, you might have grown to resent me because you never would have known what it was like to chase your dream." She smiled slightly. "Both of our lives would be very different today if you had stayed. But we can't know if they would be better or worse because of it. All we can do is live the life we have now, regardless of the past."

Cody looked at her, his blue eyes studying hers. "Are you happy, Allie?"

She paused, then smiled. "Yes, I am. I have a good life here, with family and friends who love me as much as I love them. I have a job I love, and I still get to live in the town that was my first real home."

"You never married." It was a statement, not a question. "Why not?"

Allie hesitated, wondering how much she should tell him. Never one to sugarcoat things, she decided on honesty. "You broke my heart pretty badly, Cody," she said, no judgement or condemnation in her voice, just the plan facts. "And we both know how stubborn I am. I swore off love after you left. It's only been in the past few weeks that I've begun to even think about opening my heart again. Opal has been encouraging me in that ever since she's found that her heart could open to love for a second time."

Cody was quiet once again, a pensive look on his face. Still looking at the water, he said, "I hope you find love, Allie. You deserve to fall in love with someone who will make you his whole world, who will make you as happy as you make him."

Her heart started beating in an irregular rhythm, and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Th...thank you," she stammered. Pushing back from the post, she straightened her skirts. "I have to be getting back home now. I'll see you around, Cody."

"See you around, Allie," he said, a smile on his face but something inscrutable in his eyes. Allie didn't stop to analyze what that look might be. She quickly started down the path, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Jack flung a rock into the pond by the schoolhouse, still reeling from what he'd seen at the cafe. He wasn't sure why he was affected so much by the sight of Joy with Drew, but it had made him feel a way he'd never felt before. His conversation with Allie had just made him wonder even more.

Was he not being honest with himself? Had he actually fallen for Joy Coulter against his own adamacy that it would never happen?

He shook his head. Why couldn't he think clearly lately? Everything had been plain as the nose on his face before Joy had come back home. Then she came walking into the cafe and turned his world upside down.

They had always been good friends. He'd been protective of her, teased her, played with her, shared dreams with her. They'd always been chums. When she'd gone off to school, Jack had known that they would see each other again, and he'd assumed their relationship would continue as it always had.

Now he could see that wasn't the case.

They weren't children anymore. They were adults. As strange as the thought was, it was the truth. Joy wanted to settle down and have a family. That meant their friendship would change, no matter who she ended up with. They couldn't go on as they had if Joy had a beau.

Maybe that was why the thought of her with anyone else rattled him. Maybe he would just miss his friend.

Even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew it wasn't true. These feelings that were rising in him were so much more than friendship. He groaned. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that Rosemary might be right. He thought back to what his dad and Allie had both said, that he owed it to himself to figure out how he felt.

Therein was the problem. He couldn't quite figure it out himself. Jack had never been in love, had never even been on a date before that little setup that Patrick tricked him into with Joy. How was he supposed to trust himself in matters of the heart? Maybe he needed to have another conversation with his father. Nathan always had good counsel, and Jack needed his counsel now more than ever.

He heard a twig snap behind him, and he turned. His heart dropped to his feet and kicked into high gear. Joy was walking toward him. "Hi, Jack," she said, a sweet smile on her face.

"H...hi," Jack stammered, still reeling from her unexpected appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she said, stopping next to him. She was standing so close, he could smell her perfume. He took a couple steps to the side, hoping to calm his racing heart. These feelings were so new and strange, he didn't know how to handle them.

"How was your date?" he asked, at a loss for what else to say. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but he also needed some kind of distraction.

"Good," she replied simply.

Jack stared at her for a moment. "Just good?" he asked.

Joy smiled again, coming toward him. "Drew is a very good friend, Jack, and he's a sweetheart. Any girl would be lucky to be dating him."

"Uh...of course," Jack said, taking another couple of steps back as Joy came closer. "So will there be a second date?"

Joy cocked a brow. "Should there be?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"You already know what I think," Jack said, his panic rising. Why did Joy keep coming closer? "I didn't like this setup from the start."

"You know, you still haven't given a good reason for _why _you don't like this whole idea," Joy said, stepping even closer. Jack tried to back up, but bumped into the side of the schoolhouse. Glancing back, he sighed inwardly and tried to look nonchalant.

"I just don't think you and Drew would work together," he said. "I thought I already said that."

"You were the one who thought he was the best option," Joy said, her hands on her hips. "If not Drew, who in Hope Valley is 'good enough' for me, Jack Thornton?"

"Uh...uh...I don't know," Jack replied, knowing it was a weak answer.

Joy skewered him with her eyes. "Have you stopped to think about why you don't think anyone in this town would be a good match for me?"

"Honestly, I'm trying not to think about that too hard," Jack said, hardly believing he had just admitted that out loud. To Joy. He groaned inwardly again.

Joy was now so close to him he could smell her perfume again. He was a good several inches taller than her, but since she was wearing heels from her date and standing on slightly elevated ground, they were nearly eye to eye. "Do you know who I think the best man is for me in Hope Valley?" she asked, her eyes boring into his.

Jack couldn't think of a coherent answer. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. "Drew?" he asked finally. "You two looked very cozy together at the cafe."

Joy's brows shot up. "And how would you know that?"

Jack's cheeks flamed red. "Um...I...uh…"

Laughing, Joy found the answer. "You were spying on us!"

"No, I wasn't!" Jack denied, though he knew he was caught. Joy always could see right through his falsehoods.

"It's amazing what you can find out while having dinner with someone," Joy said. Jack blinked, wondering at the abrupt change in subject. Wasn't she going to call him out on his lie? She continued. "It turns out, Drew has had his eye on Cassie for months, and I happen to know for a fact that Cassie has had her eye on him too."

Jack blinked. Cassie? His little sister? "But Cassie is your best friend!" he protested. "Why in the world would you agree to go out with Drew if you knew she liked him?"

Joy sighed. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Jack asked, still uncomfortable with her close proximity. He couldn't think with her that close, and he almost stopped breathing when she stepped even closer.

"You guessed that Drew was the one I thought was best for me in this town, but he's not. You want to take another guess?"

"I...I...don't know," Jack said. "Who?"

Joy just looked at him for a minute, which did nothing to calm the racing of Jack's heart or his irregular breathing. He suddenly realized that she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

Suddenly, Joy placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him forward, placing a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Feelings he'd never experienced before burst inside of him, and he found himself responding to her kiss. Stunned, he realized in that instance that he was in love with Joy Coulter.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "It's you, Jack," she whispered. "It's always been you."

He stared at her, unable to come up with a single word in response. She smiled slightly, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'll be around when you're ready," she said simply. "See you later, Jack." She walked away, leaving Jack in utter shock of what had just transpired between them.

Now he really needed to have that talk with Nathan.


	12. Chapter 11

Allie examined Sam Bouchard's arm, prodding it a little bit in various areas. He winced when she reached his elbow. Fiona stood nearly, looking every bit the concerned mother.

"It's not broken," Allie said. "I think he sprained it pretty badly right around his elbow. I'll wrap it up and he should be good to go." She gave Sam a mock frown. "No more climbing trees until this is healed, young man. Understood?"

"Yes, Nurse Allie," the teen said with a sheepish look.

"What were you doing in that tree, anyways?" Allie asked as she wrapped Sam's arm. "I thought you said not too long ago that you were too old to be climbing trees."

A slight blush lit Sam's cheeks. "I dared Emma Rose to climb as high as she could, and she said she only would if I did too."

Allie stopped wrapping, staring at Sam. "You dared my baby sister to climb a tree?"

"Uh…" Sam's words were cut short as Emma Rose came rushing into the infirmary.

"Is he okay?" she asked, coming to a halt next to Allie. Emma Rose's cheeks were flushed, as if she had been running a ways. Her breathing was coming hard as she looked up at Allie, tears in her eyes. "Will he be okay?"

Allie put an arm around her sister. "Yes, honey, he's going to be perfectly fine. It's just a sprained elbow." She looked at Sam. "But he won't be able to use his arm for a couple weeks. Got that, Sam?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, nodding vigorously. Allie continued to wrap his arm, glancing at Emma Rose. "Were you in the tree when he fell?"

Emma Rose nodded. "We had climbed pretty high. I was scared he was badly hurt after he fell."

"Thank God you're both alright," Fiona said, putting a hand on Emma Rose's shoulder. "But what possessed you two to make a dare about climbing a tree?" She frowned. "I don't remember either of you being interested in dares before."

The teens looked at each other, seemingly speechless. Finally, Sam spoke. "I really don't know," he said. "It was a wild idea."

Allie smiled, suddenly remembering her childhood days. "I understand," she said with a gentle laugh. "I used to love climbing trees when I was younger, and I never needed a reason to do so. But if someone dared me, especially if it was a friend, then I really couldn't resist." She finished tying the bandage and placed his arm in a sling that she then looped over his neck. "Now you be careful of this," she warned, putting on her best nurse voice. "Your arm needs to stay immobile so it can heal well."

"Yes, Nurse Allie," Sam said, smiling at her. He looked at Fiona. "Mom, can Emma Rose and I go to the ice cream shop?"

Something in his voice caught Allie's attention, and she eyed him for a minute before eyeing her sister. Emma Rose's cheeks were pink, but Allie suspected that had nothing to do with the fact that she'd come running to the infirmary to check on her friend.

"Of course," Fiona said, and Allie could see that she noticed something too. Sam and Emma Rose hurried out the door, and Allie and Fiona both walked outside onto the porch, watching the pair head to the shop. Allie's brows rose as she watched Sam take Emma Rose's hand in his, and the two started laughing over something together.

"My, my," Fiona said, a soft smile on her face. "I do believe we're watching a crush develop before our very eyes."

"I think you're right," Allie said, smiling to herself. "And I can only imagine how my father is going to react to that."

Fiona laughed. "Nathan always has been protective of his girls. And Emma Rose is his baby, so he'll be even more so with her." She shook her head. "I know Lucas is very protective of Carrie. There's just something about a father and his daughters."

"Tell me about it," Allie said. "Dad never liked the idea of me and Cody getting engaged so young. Though he was right about that." She reflected for a moment. "He's always had our best interests at heart, just like every other father in this town." She grinned. "Maybe we should keep this little crush between my sister and your son a secret for now."

Fiona winked. "That's the thing about small towns, Allie. Secrets never stay secret for long."

* * *

"Hi, Opal," Philip said, walking into the livery. Opal was brushing down her horse. She smiled as Philip came to a stop beside her.

"Hi, Philip. What brings you here?"

"I might have asked Allie where I could find you. She said you always go riding on Wednesday afternoons."

Opal shook her head. "I am so predictable," she said with a wry grin. "But Allie is right. I give Marigold a good brushing and then we go riding wherever we want." She tilted her head. "Do you have a horse?"

Philip nodded. "Yes. His name is Moose. He's over there," he said, pointing to a large brown horse a couple stalls over.

Opal giggled. "A horse named Moose? Is there a story there?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Philip said, masking a grin of his own. "When Anthony was three, we bought the horse. As soon as Anthony saw him, he immediately started calling him 'moose'. My wife and I couldn't convince him to say 'horse' instead. So Moose the horse he became."

"That's so cute!" Opal exclaimed. "I love stories like that."

Philip chuckled. "People seem to like it."

Opal looked at Moose, then looked back at Philip. "Would you like to go riding with me?"

He smiled. "There's nothing else I'd rather do."

A blush spread over Opal's cheeks at his words, and she smiled at him shyly. Philip smiled back, then went to saddle his horse.

Opal put the brush back in its spot, then slipped a saddle onto Marigold. She led her out of the stall and over to Philip. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Ready."

They both mounted their horses, then set off at a leisurely walk until they reached the outskirts of town. When they came to an open field, Opal got a mischievous impulse. "Want to race?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

Philip grinned. "I'm game. Yah!" he called to Moose.

Opal did the same for Marigold, and they took off across the field. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and the sensation of riding so fast it almost felt like flying. Her hair blew behind her unfettered, and she laughed at the sheer joy of riding at a gallop. By the time she and Philip brought their horses to a walk, she was as out of breath as if she had been the one running at full speed.

"Wasn't that exhilarating?" she exclaimed, breathing in the fresh meadow air. "There's nothing quite like it."

Philip pulled his horse to a stop, surveying the meadow. "You're right, nothing quite like it. And this is a beautiful spot." He looked around, tilting his head. "I don't know if I've ever been here before."

"Really?" Opal asked. "My siblings and I used to play here all the time. We love this meadow. You don't remember ever playing here when we were kids?"

Philip shook his head. "I remember playing in the field by the school, but not out here. I didn't even know this place existed." He smiled. "This is a very peaceful spot. Maybe we should bring the kids out here for a picnic sometime."

"That would be fun," Opal agreed. "Let's do that this weekend."

"Perfect," Philip said. "Anthony is going to be so excited. He loves spending time with Hope and Matthew."

"They love him too," Opal said. "Matthew has always been a little more reserved with finding people he likes, but he took to Anthony like a duck to water. It's so sweet that Anthony enjoys spending time with him."

Philip's eyes softened as he and Opal nudged their horses into a walk. "Anthony always wanted lots of brothers and sisters. He used to beg me and Katie for a sibling, but after Anthony was born, we were unable to conceive again. I think it was because of her illness."

"What happened to Katie?" Opal asked softly, knowing the memory was likely a painful one for Philip.

"She developed blood cancer," Philip said, his eyes taking on a faraway look. "And for a couple of years we thought she had beaten it. The doctors said it was in remission. Then about a year and a half ago it came back with a vengeance. Within a few months, she was gone." His eyes had misted over, but he wore a little smile. "I feel blessed that we were able to have time to say goodbye. As hard as it was, we at least had a little time to prepare. Anthony took it very hard, but he's starting to come out of the shell he built around himself."

Opal was quiet for a few moments. She hadn't had time to prepare for Emmett's death. One minute he was healthy and alive, the next he was gone. But she couldn't imagine what it would have been like to watch him suffer for months before passing. "That would definitely be difficult," she said. "I'm glad you see your time to prepare as a blessing. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."

"It was hard," Philip said reflectively. "What stands out to me the most is that in the midst of her suffering, she told me to love again. She said I wasn't allowed to wallow in grief, that I had to put myself out there again and find a woman I could love who would love me and Anthony as much as she did."

They were quiet for a few moments, both lost in memory. Then Philip looked at Opal. "What happened to Emmett?"

"He was killed in a riding accident three years ago," Opal said quietly. "He told me that he was going to go riding with the guys. He packed a lunch and kissed me goodbye, telling me he'd be home in time for dinner." She paused, taking a breath to calm her emotions. Even now, talking about it wasn't easy. But Philip's gentle blue eyes simply watched her, giving her all the time she needed. She smiled at him before continuing. "Robert and Harper were out riding with him. Robert was the one who brought him home and told me what happened. Apparently they had been galloping, and a snake reared up out of nowhere in Emmett's path. His horse threw him and he hit a rock. Robert told me he was gone by the time they got to his side." Tears swam in her eyes. "I had been encouraging him to go riding with his friends for days. With Matthew being a newborn, I didn't want Emmett to feel like he constantly had to be by my side. I told him to go have fun." A tear slid down her cheek. "Sometimes I wonder if he would still be alive if I hadn't said that."

"Hey," Philip said, drawing his horse near to her and taking her hand. "You know you can't live like that. Anything could have happened to Emmett at any time. It was not your fault."

Opal sniffed, giving Philip a grateful smile. "I know that deep down. Sometimes it just still gets me."

"I understand," Philip said. "Truly I do."

Opal squeezed his hand. "I know you do. And I'm so grateful for that."

They sat quietly for a minute as their horses meandered through the meadow side by side, their hands still joined. Philip looked like he suddenly realized something. "Wait, Emmett died in a riding accident...and you're not afraid of riding?" he asked, looking a little awed.

Opal smiled, understanding why he thought that. "For a long time I couldn't," she admitted. "It was too painful and too scary. But eventually I realized I couldn't live in fear. My dad brought me up here and we rode together for the first time since Emmett passed." She smiled at the memory. "He urged me to gallop across the field, and I did. It felt like freedom and healing wrapped up in one."

"That's wonderful, Opal," Philip said. "I'm glad you were able to have that experience, and that your father supported you."

"He's always been supportive," Opal said with a smile. "I'm so lucky he became my dad after my parents died." She looked up, noticing the sun was sinking lower in the sky. "I think we should probably ride back. It's almost time to get dinner ready." Her eyes twinkled. "Want to race again?"

Philip laughed. "You're an amazing woman, Opal Kelly. Let's go!" They brought their horses to a gallop, laughing as they once again felt the freeing sensation of flying through the golden meadow.

* * *

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Jack asked, wringing his hands slightly.

Nathan looked up from the settee where he was sitting with an arm around Elizabeth. "Of course, son," he said. "What about?"

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Nathan's cheek. "I think Jack needs father-son bonding time. I'll go upstairs and do some writing." She got up and put a hand on Jack's cheek. "I love you, Jack."

"Love you too, Mom," Jack said, giving her a hug before joining Nathan on the settee.

Nathan studied him as Elizabeth headed upstairs. "What's going on, Jack?"

In the three days since Joy had ambushed him with her kiss, Jack had tried to make sense of everything he was feeling. The more he tried to understand it, the more confused he became. One thing he knew: he was in love for the first time in his life. And that terrified him.

"Dad…" Jack tried to think of something to say and couldn't. He wasn't usually at a loss for words.

Nathan smiled, clearly picking up on what was going on. "You haven't been yourself since Joy went on that date with Drew. Does this have anything to do with her?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it does. She...she kissed me that night, Dad."

Nathan's brows shot up. "She did?" A slow smile formed on his face. "Well, that shouldn't surprise me. Seems like something Rosemary's daughter would do." He leaned back, looking at his son. "How did you feel about that, Jack?"

Fumbling for words, Jack looked at Nathan almost helplessly. "I think I'm in love with her. Which is something I never thought I would say about Joy." He put his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do?"

Nathan put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's simple, Jack. Ask her out. You know she'll say yes, especially since she's already kissed you."

Jack shook his head. "That is what I should do. But why can't I get past this hangup about Aunt Rosemary being right?"

"Son, you can't let that get in the way of your relationship with Joy. The two of you have been friends for so long, and now there's a chance you could be more. Opportunities like this, the chance for love, don't come around every day. If you and Joy are meant to be, then you're meant to be. Don't let your preconceived notions or you dislike for what your Aunt Rosemary might say get in the way." He smiled. "If anything, Rosemary will be thrilled."

"I know," Jack muttered. "That's what worries me. She'll start planning the wedding immediately."

Nathan chuckled. "I hate to break it to you, kiddo, but she's been planning your wedding since the day Joy was born." He slapped Jack lightly on the back. "Just take the first step. Ask her out. That's all you have to focus on for now. Don't keep your eyes on the future; keep them on the present. You and Joy can figure this out together as you go along. You owe it to yourselves to see if you will work as more than friends."

Jack felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and he impulsively wrapped his father in a hug. "Thanks, Dad. You always know just what to say."

Nathan chuckled, hugging Jack in return. "It's taken a lot of practice, son."


	13. Chapter 12

Jack made his way to the Coulter's house a few days later, careful to avoid being seen. He tiptoed around the house, thankful that Joy's room was on the ground floor. Hoping she was in her room, he tapped on the window.

Within a few seconds, Joy opened the window, peering out with a confused look on her face. When she saw Jack, her jaw dropped. "Jack! What are you doing?"

"Can you meet me in the gazebo?" he whispered. "Right now?"

Joy blinked. "Now? What on earth for?"

"I want to talk to you, but I don't want anyone listening."

"Okay," Joy said, looking like she thought he was crazy. "I'll meet you there."

Jack smiled. "Great, see you in a minute." Joy closed the window, and Jack headed for the gazebo. In a few minutes, Joy joined him. She gave him a quizzical look. "We haven't spoken in nearly a week, and now suddenly you want to talk. What's going on?"

Suddenly Jack was at a loss for words. He had mentally rehearsed what to say hundreds of times, and now his thoughts were completely scrambled. Joy seemed to produce that effect in him lately. She sat demurely on the gazebo bench, waiting for him to say something.

Jack put a hand on the back of his head, giving her a flustered smile. "I had a whole speech planned," he finally said, chuckling in self-deprecation. "And now it's gone. So I'm just going to say what's in my heart." He sat next to Joy on the bench and took her hand in his. "You said the other day that you'd be around when I was ready."

Joy blinked, tilting her head. "I did."

"And you kissed me, so clearly you have some kind of feelings for me."

A smile broke free from Joy. "And, as I recall, I told you that I thought you were the best man in town for me."

Jack blushed. "Yes, that too." He cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about that a lot, Joy, and I realized something in that moment when you kissed me." He took a deep breath, gazing into her beautiful eyes. "I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a long time, but I was too stubborn to admit it. Dad told me the chance for love doesn't come along every day, and that I shouldn't let my preconceived notions get in the way of what could be a beautiful love story." Jack pressed Joy's hand to his heart, still staring into her eyes. "I'd been letting my stubbornness against Aunt Rosemary's matchmaking of us get in the way. I'm sorry. I never should have let that be my guiding factor."

Joy chuckled. "Mom can be a bit strong-willed at times."

"No kidding," Jack said dryly. He smiled. "But I don't want to let that get in the way anymore. I want us to be together, to find out where this relationship could go."

Joy's eyes sparkled. "Are you asking to court me?"

Laughing, Jack nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am. There's no one for me in Hope Valley but you, Joy."

She grinned. "Good. It's about time you asked!" She scooted closer to him and snuggled against him, her head on his shoulder. "I've been in love with you for the longest time, and I was starting to give up hope that you would ever see me as anything more than your friend."

They sat there for a while, hand in hand. Jack leaned his head against Joy's, amazed at how natural it felt to be with her like this. It was as if the logical progression in their life-long friendship was this moment right here and right now.

After a little while, Joy pulled away slightly. "I should be getting back home before my family starts wondering what happened to me," she said.

Jack nodded, then realized something. "Hey, Joy, would you mind if we keep this relationship secret for a short while? At least until I can get up the courage to face Aunt Rosemary's endless 'I told you so's?"

Joy laughed. "That's fine. I'm not really looking forward to that myself." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Though it'll be worth it to know we've finally found our way to each other."

They got lost in each other's eyes, and then their lips were drawn together as if by a magnetic force. Jack wrapped his arms around Joy and pulled her close, lost in their kiss. After a moment he pulled back and smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled back and squeezed his hand, then lightly ran back to her house. Jack grinned, watching her go, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

He was still grinning when he made his way home. Coming onto the porch, he was surprised to see his mom sitting on the porch swing, reading a book. She smiled when she saw him and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit with me, Jack."

He obliged, giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. "Were you waiting for me, Mom?"

She nodded. "I was indeed. There's something I've been wanting to give you, but the timing never seemed quite right." She pulled something from her apron pocket, cradling it in her hands. "This is a precious gift, Jack. I've saved it for you until you were ready to have it."

Jack's curiosity was piqued. "What is it?"

Elizabeth handed him a small velvet box. Jack opened it and his eyes widened. He looked at his mom. "A ring?"

She nodded. "That's the ring your father gave me before he left for the Northern Territories. It was his grandmother's ring. He gave it to me when he asked me to marry him, and now I'm passing it on to you." She placed a hand on Jack's cheek. "Your father would be happy to know that you'll give it one day to the girl you want to marry." Her eyes twinkled. "Whether that ends up being Joy or someone else."

Jack blushed, but he looked at the ring in awe. "This is beautiful, Mom." He closed the box carefully, holding it gently in his hands. "I promise I'll take good care of it until I'm ready to ask someone to marry me."

"I know you will, honey," she said.

Jack looked at the box, turning it over in his hands. "Sometimes I wish I could have met him," he said wistfully. "But I am so thankful that the man you married afterwards became my father. I couldn't have asked for a better man to raise me."

Elizabeth smiled. "Nor could I. Nathan has loved you like his own flesh and blood from the very beginning. That was one of the things that made me fall in love with him."

"I'm not surprised," Jack said. "He's the best man I've ever known. I've been blessed to call him my dad."

"He is the best," Elizabeth said softly. "And we've all had a beautiful life together." She smiled at her son, patting his hand. "And now it's time for you to start thinking about the kind of beautiful life you want to have, Jack. Life is a gift; don't waste a single moment."

Jack could feel the significance and gravity in her words, and he nodded solemnly. "I won't, Mom. I promise."

She smiled and kissed his head. "Good." Standing, she reached down to ruffle his hair. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Mom."

* * *

"Mom, when will Mr. Cantrell and Anthony be coming over?" Hope asked, looking up at Opal with her big blue eyes.

"They should be here in about ten minutes," Opal replied, wiping her hands on her apron. "Do you want to help me frost the cake?"

"Yes!" Hope exclaimed, finding her own little apron and tying it on. She pushed a chair over to the counter and climbed up. Opal handed her a spatula and the bowl of frosting. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Mama!" Hope began to carefully frost the cake. She was only five years old, but she was already showing signs of being an excellent baker and decorator. She wore a look of intense concentration as she slowly frosted the cake. Opal smiled as she watched her, proud of her little girl. As Hope frosted, Opal put the finishing touches on dinner. She had invited the Cantrells over for the evening. Hope and Matthew were very excited, and Philip had told her Anthony couldn't wait to spend the evening with the younger kids. The three of them grew closer by the day, and it warmed Opal's heart to see her children getting along so well with Philip's son.

Matthew wandered into the kitchen as they finished dinner. "Hope, can you set the table, please?" Opal asked, picking up her son. "You look a little tired, sweetie. Did you take your nap today?"

Yawning, Matthew shook his head. "I wasn't sleepy."

Opal made a face at him. "But now you're sleepy because you didn't take a nap."

Matthew shook his head again. "Not sleepy. Gonna play with Anthony."

There was a knock at the door, and Opal carried Matthew with her to open it. Philip and Anthony stood there, and Matthew immediately reached for Anthony.

"Hi, Mrs. Kelly," Anthony said, taking Matthew from her. "Can we go play with Matthew's toys?"

"Actually, dinner is ready," Opal said, smiling gently at him. "Why don't we eat, and then you and Matthew and Hope can play."

"Okay," he said cheerfully, carrying Matthew to the dining room.

Opal turned to face Philip. "Hi," he said quietly, smiling at her. She could feel her knees weakening, but she returned the greeting. After he walked into the house, she closed the door behind him. "This way," she said, feeling suddenly shy. She wasn't sure why she felt that way, since they had been spending so much time together, but this felt like a family setting. They were in her house, about to have dinner together with their children. It gave her a vision of what life could be like if anything were to come of this relationship they were developing.

Philip had Hope wrapped in a hug when Opal entered the dining room, big grins on both of their faces. Anthony was sitting Matthew in his booster seat, and then Philip held Opal's chair for her and then for Hope, helping them to sit. They said grace, then passed the food around. The adults and Anthony helped the two little ones with filling their plates.

"Mama says you two are special friends," Hope said, talking around a mouth full of spaghetti. "What does that mean, Mr. Cantrell?"

Opal's eyes widened. "Hope, honey, Mama told you what that means. It means Mr. Cantrell and I are getting to know each other better."

"I know," Hope said, her eyes full of the innocence of a child. "But I want to know what it means to Mr. Cantrell."

Philip laughed at the look on Opal's face. "It means exactly what your mama said it means, Hope. She and I are getting to know each other better."

"I've heard when adults say they're getting to know each other better, it usually means they're going to get married," Anthony said, nonchalantly taking a sip of his water. "Is that what you two are trying to figure out?"

Opal's cheeks turned red. Hope's eyes lit up. "Mama, are you going to marry Mr. Cantrell?"

"Oh my goodness," Opal said, fanning her increasingly warm face. "Honey, we don't know. Like I said, we're just getting to know each other better. Mr. Cantrell and Anthony moved here not too long ago, and right now we're all becoming better friends."

"But Emma Rose said that you and my dad are courting," Anthony said, blinking at her. "Doesn't courting mean you'll get married someday?"

"Sometimes it does," Philip said, rescuing Opal from further embarrassment. "And there's a chance that it could happen here." He studied his son. "How would you feel about that?"

Anthony looked between them. "I think I would like it," he said finally. "I miss Mom, but I know she wanted us to be happy, and I know she wanted you to find someone again, Dad. I think she would like Mrs. Kelly."

Philip smiled at Opal, eyes soft. "I think she would too."

Opal felt a lump in her throat, and she reached out to take Anthony's hand. "That's sweet of you to say, Anthony."

He gave a modest shrug. "I'm just telling the truth. Dad says telling the truth is important."

"It is," Philip affirmed. He and Opal shared a long look as the children naturally started chattering about another subject. The look in his eyes told her this conversation would continue after dinner.

It did. Once they had eaten, the kids went to play, and Opal and Philip went outside to sit on the porch swing. Nathan had installed it for Opal when she expressed a desire to have a swing like the one he and Elizabeth had at home. The next day there was a new swing on her porch.

Sitting side by side, they rocked back and forth for a few moments before Philip broke the silence. "Anthony surprised me," he said reflectively.

"About being okay with the idea of you and me?" Opal asked.

Philip nodded, reaching over to take her hand. "I guess I expected him to be resistant to the idea once reality hit that we are courting, but he's taken it much better than I thought." He smiled at her. "I'm glad, though. He really likes you."

"And I like him," Opal said easily. "He's a good boy."

"You know," Philip said, his voice a little hesitant, "I know the whole purpose of courtship is to see if marriage is an option. The kids certainly already seem to have caught on to that. Does that thought scare you at all?"

Opal thought about it. "A little," she admitted. "I hadn't thought much about ever dating again, much less marrying, until you came along." She looked up at him. "What about you?"

He smiled wryly. "It's a bit terrifying," he said. "I never expected to look for someone again, especially not so soon after Katie died. But with you…" His voice trailed off, and he looked out over the field before looking back at her. "With you I feel an undeniable connection. It's strong."

"I feel it too," Opal whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Where does that leave us?"

Philip wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I don't think we need to define it yet," he said. "We're courting and we're seeing where this might go. No need to think too far ahead."

His answer calmed Opal's racing heart, and she smiled. "One day at a time?"

She could feel him smile. "One day at a time."

* * *

"Kick it hard, William!" Joseph called from first base. His twin was next up in kickball, and Allie laughed at their competitiveness. She was pitching, and she rolled the ball quickly to her brother. William booted it with all his might, sending the ball soaring toward the trees. He whooped and raced around the bases.

"Five to five!" Opal called. "Break time!"

Allie jogged over to her sister, who was busy making sure everyone had water. "Who's going to get that ball?" she asked, looking toward the trees. "Cassie and Emma Rose don't seem terribly inclined to go looking for it."

Opal laughed. "Can you blame them? William has a monster leg. It's probably hidden in the trees."

Chuckling, Allie quickly gulped some water, then started running for the forest. "I'll see if I can find it," she called over her shoulder. Reaching the woods quickly, she started scanning back and forth, hoping to find the ball quickly.

"Looking for this?"

She glanced up and saw Cody standing there, holding the ball in his hands, a boyish smile on his face. Her heart lurched in her chest at his unexpected appearance. She managed a smile back at him, trying to ignore her racing heart. "Yep, that's what I'm looking for."

He tossed her the ball. "What are you doing with it?"

"It's family kickball day," Allie explained. "We've been doing this for about five years now. The whole family gets together on the weekend to play kickball. Girls against boys. It's become a tradition."

"Sounds fun," Cody said. He lifted a brow. "But if I'm not mistaken, the girls outnumber the boys."

"By one," Allie said. "Hasn't stopped them from beating us a number of times." She looked at him, feeling a sudden desire to have him stay. "Would...would you like to join us?"

Cody's brows raised. "Would I be welcome?" he asked, sounding hesitant. "I don't think I've seen your entire family at once since I've been back."

"Oh please," Allie said, waving a hand. "You and I are friends, you and William work together, and I know you've seen every member of my family around town since you came home. I know for a fact you've talked with both my parents. There's nothing to worry about. You're always welcome in the Grant household." She beckoned him forward. "Come on. The boys will be thrilled to have you join their team."

They fell into step with each other, and Cody smiled at Allie. "This almost feels like old times, doesn't it?"

"It does," Allie said, nodding. She looked at him sideways and smiled slightly. "It's nice."

"Yeah, it is." They settled into a light silence as they crossed the field and joined Allie's family.

"Cody!" Jack said, slapping Cody on the back. "Please tell me you are here as reinforcement."

Cody laughed. "Indeed I am."

Nathan grinned. "Good, now the teams are even." He nodded toward Cody. "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks," Cody said.

Allie could feel her mother at her side. "We've seen this before," Elizabeth said softly, looping an arm through Allie's. "How are you feeling about it?"

Allie watched Cody interacting with her dad and brothers for a few moments before turning to Elizabeth with a smile. "I feel fine, Mom. There's something comforting about how familiar it feels."

Elizabeth nodded, an enigmatic smile on her face. "It does feel familiar, doesn't it?"

Allie glanced at Elizabeth. "You're not going to tell me to be careful? To stay on guard against him?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth smiled. "Allie, last time you and Cody were together, your father and I thought you were both much too young. Now you're both older and wiser, and have had lots of life experience." She kissed Allie's cheek. "I trust your judgement, honey. Wherever that might lead you."

Allie felt tears spring to her eyes, and she hugged her mom. "Thanks," she whispered. "But for the record, Cody and I are just friends."

Elizabeth watched as the boys took the field, ready to restart the game. "Mmhmm, of course, Allie. Whatever you say," she said with a wink.


	14. Chapter 13

"Opal?"

Opal blinked her eyes open slowly, having been in the state between sleep and wakefulness. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the fog in her brain. "Allie? Is that you?"

Her sister climbed into the bed and huddled under the covers the way they had hundreds of times as girls. Opal knew that meant Allie had something she wanted to talk about. "What's on your mind?" Opal asked, feeling more awake by the second.

"Conflicted," Allie replied. Opal waited for her to expound. She didn't have to wait long. "I'm starting to think I still have feelings for Cody," Allie admitted quietly. "It's disconcerting. I never expected to have feelings for anyone after he left, and now I'm feeling that attraction again. At kickball today, it just felt so natural to have him interacting with the family again, to be a part of our lives, of my life." She sighed. "Please talk some sense into me, Opal. I don't want to feel this way."

"Why not?" Opal asked gently, looking her sister in the eyes.

Allie's mouth dropped. "He abandoned me all those years ago, Opal. How can I trust him with my heart again?"

Opal thought for a moment. "Allie, that was ten years ago. Cody did not have the maturity he does now. People do change, and he no longer has his eyes on the sky. He's firmly a part of Hope Valley, and from what you've said, he's regretted his decision to leave you and this town."

Allie was quiet for a long moment. "I thought you would try to talk me out of this."

"I want you to be happy, Allie," Opal said. "Whether that includes Cody or not is ultimately up to you. I've watched you forgive him and redevelop a friendship, and that has changed you. His leaving all those years ago caused you to close yourself off to men, but since he's come back you've opened your heart again, possibly without realizing it. Your forgiveness helped you open up. And that's been something beautiful to watch." She studied her sister. "Has Cody said anything that makes you think this could move beyond friendship again?"

Allie shrugged. "I'm not sure. He asked if we could have lunch in a of couple days, and I suggested that we do so with you and Philip. Do you think he would be okay with that?" She looked at Opal pleadingly. "I don't think I'm ready to be alone with him like that quite yet."

Opal's brow wrinkled. "Didn't you two spend a whole morning fishing and then make lunch together not too long ago?"

"Well, yes, we did, but that felt more natural. It wasn't him asking, we just happened to be together that morning and it morphed into lunch."

"Which you said was very nice."

"It was." Allie raised her brows. "But you didn't answer my question."

Opal smiled. "I'm sure Philip would love to join us," she said. "I'll ask him tomorrow when he picks up Anthony from school." She took Allie's hand. "You know if I thought there was even a remote chance that you'd get your heart broken again by Cody, that I would be telling you to stay far away from him. But something's different about him, Allie. He's changed and he's matured. I don't think he would hurt you again."

Allie sniffed. "How can you be sure?"

"I can't be sure, Allie. It's just a sense I have."

Allie smiled. "I've come to trust the senses you get. You're usually right." She eyed Opal. "Speaking of your senses, what's going on between you and Philip? Where do you see this going?"

"I definitely have feelings for him," Opal admitted. "And they are becoming stronger every day. But he's still healing from losing his wife and father, and I'm raising two young children, so we know that there are a lot of factors that come into play in this relationship. He's a wonderful man."

"That he is," Allie agreed. "I like the two of you together. Can you picture him in your life forever?"

Opal smiled, feeling a warmth run through her at the thought. "I can," she said, knowing as she said the words that they were completely true. "But I don't think that's something to think too hard about right now. We're still getting to know each other again as adults."

"Mom once said that when it's right, you just know," Allie commented. "Maybe you already know with Philip."

"Maybe," Opal said. "But we're going to let this unfold at a natural pace. Neither one of us wants to rush anything."

Allie smiled. "You know, sometimes life doesn't follow the path you think it will. Who knows, maybe you and Philip will realize you're madly in love and get married next week."

That produced a surprised laugh from Opal. "Interesting theory," she said with a chuckle. "But I highly doubt that."

Allie blinked sleepily. "You never know," she said, yawning widely. Closing her eyes, she smiled at Opal. "Life is full of surprises."

* * *

"You know, when Allie said lunch, I was picturing at the cafe," Opal said as she walked with Philip, Allie, and Cody in a sunlit field. "But a picnic is a wonderful idea."

"I agree," Philip said. "It's a beautiful day. The perfect time to be outdoors."

"This was a great idea, Cody," Allie said, smiling up at him. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Of course," he said. "I'm glad you all could make it." They came to a stop next to a large tree with lots of shade beneath it. Spreading a blanket on the ground, they unpacked their lunch. Cody had provided the fried chicken and mashed potatoes, Allie brought a fruit salad, Opal brought rolls and carrots, and Philip brought drinks. They said grace, then began eating.

"Philip, I don't know if I've said this yet, but it's so good having you back in Hope Valley," Cody said. "We really missed you once you left."

"He's right," Opal said. "It felt like part of our class was always missing once you were gone."

"I really missed it here," Philip said. "I understood why my father needed to move us away, but I always found myself wishing we could move back to Hope Valley. It just never happened."

"I remember hearing the other kids talking about you, and wishing we could have met," Allie said, thinking back to her days as a student. "You were everyone's favorite friend."

Philip smiled, looking bashful. "I doubt that, but it's sweet of you to say."

"Oh, it's true," Cody supplied. He laughed suddenly. "Do you remember when we nearly burned the church down?"

Opal and Philip gasped simultaneously. Allie looked between the three of them, lost. "You almost burned the church down?" she asked, wondering what that story might be.

Opal frowned, tilting her head. "We never told you about that?" she asked, sounding incredulous.

Allie shook her head. "I would have remembered something like that."

"It was a couple of years before you came to Hope Valley," Opal said. "Before Mom's wedding to Mountie Jack."

Cody nodded. "We were so concerned about getting things right for the ceremony, because all three of us had a role in the wedding. We wanted to practice lighting the candles, and Opal and Philip wanted to practice walking down the aisle as the ring bearer and flower girl."

Philip picked up the story. "Our friend Ruby was having a hard time reaching the top candle, so Cody went to help her, and they accidentally knocked over the candles. The curtains caught fire, and soon the whole building was engulfed in flames."

"It was pretty scary," Opal admitted. "I got caught inside somehow, and Mountie Jack raced in to rescue me. We were all okay, but the church was nearly destroyed."

"The townspeople managed to put the fire out," Cody said. "But they had to work day and night to get the church in shape for the wedding. They got it done just in time. It was a beautiful thing seeing everyone come together like that."

"That's what Hope Valley is known for," Opal said with a smile. "We're here for each other, and we'll move mountains to make things happen for the people we love."

"Wow," Allie said, amazed at the story. "That's incredible! But you're right, that is what our little town is best at. Helping each other, loving each other. That's why I love living here." She glanced at Cody, suddenly realizing that her words could be taken as an accusation, but he simply smiled back at her.

"This is the best place in the world," he said. "I can't imagine ever leaving again. My time in New York showed me just how precious the life in this community is."

His words made Allie's heart skip a beat. Opal was right; it didn't sound like Cody would be going anywhere again. They shared a smile, and for a moment all else disappeared around them. Allie wondered if maybe Opal was right and something could develop again between them. What possibilities existed for her and Cody?

Once lunch was finished, the four friends leaned back and looked up at the sky, pointing out clouds and the various shapes they appeared to take. Allie felt content, truly content, for the first time in a while. She didn't need all the answers now, and she knew that there was a long road ahead for her and Cody, whether they remained friends or something more came of their friendship. But she was willing to see where this road might take them.

She could feel Cody's hand right next to hers and briefly wondered when that had happened. His finger brushed against hers, and her eyes widened as she realized he was doing that intentionally. She glanced at him, and their eyes locked. His eyes seemed to ask her a question, and she nodded slightly in response. She felt his hand slide over hers, taking it in his. They resumed the game of describing clouds, but now it felt to Allie as if their hearts were starting to join the same way their hands were.

"Mr. Stanton!"

All four adults turned their heads as an unfamiliar man came hurrying toward them, waving his hat in the air. "Mr. Stanton!"

Cody's brow wrinkled. "What in the world?" He let go of Allie's hand and stood, facing the man. "Can I help you?"

The man was out of breath from his hike up to their meadow. "You are a hard man to find," he said, breathing hard and holding out his hand. "The name's Jones. I'm from the Yankees."

Allie felt her breath catch in her throat. Cody looked suddenly wary. "And why are you here, Mr. Jones?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll get right to the point," Mr. Jones said, glancing at the others on the blanket. "I can see you're busy."

Cody nodded, his stance remaining the same.

"I've come to offer you a coaching position with the Yankees, Mr. Stanton. Coach said it was your dream job, and they want you back for the upcoming season."

The blood drained from Cody's face. Allie felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She didn't wait to hear what Cody was going to say. She didn't wait to hear more from Mr. Jones. They were still talking, but she couldn't listen. She shot up from the blanket and started walking blindly, hurrying across the field. She could hear Opal calling her name, and then Cody called after her, "Allie! Wait!"

She glanced back and saw him heading toward her, but something drove her to keep going. Starting to run, she disappeared into the trees, not knowing where she was going but knowing she needed to get away.

Her world was crashing down once again, and she didn't think her heart could bear it.

* * *

"Jack, why all the secrecy?" Joy whispered as he led her into his father's office.

"Because you know as well as I do that once one person finds out, the entire town will know, your mother included," Jack whispered back, closing the door firmly behind them before turning on the lights. "Ta da!" he said, a hand pointing to the table.

Joy smiled. "This looks wonderful!" she exclaimed, taking in the candles and flowers decorating the table. She sniffed the air. "It smells amazing."

Jack grinned. "It's your favorite."

Her mouth dropped. "Spaghetti and meatballs?" She clasped her hands. "Oh, Jack, you're amazing!" She threw her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a hug.

He chuckled. "Well if I knew it would be that easy to please you, I'd have done this a long time ago."

Joy snorted, letting him go. "No, you wouldn't have. You'd still be busy convincing yourself this is a bad idea, that we don't belong together."

Jack smiled as he held out Joy's chair for her. "True. So maybe it's a good thing it didn't happen until now."

"Everything happens at the right time," Joy said softly. "It might have taken us some time, but here we are."

"Here we are," Jack echoed, pouring a glass of wine for each of them. He handed her a glass, then raised his own. "To finding out where this road takes us."

"Here, here," Joy said, clinking her glass against his. They started eating, and Joy eyed him over a forkful of spaghetti. "This is delicious, Jack," she complimented.

"Glad you like it," Jack said. She was still studying him, which told him something was on her mind. "What is it?" he asked.

"My mom is getting suspicious," Joy admitted. "She says I'm so happy these days, and she wants to know why. She won't believe it's simply because I'm happy. I think she knows I'm seeing someone, and she seems to know it isn't Drew, since he and Cassie were on a date at the cafe last night."

"Wait, Cassie was on a date?" Jack asked, his big brother instincts kicking in. Joy gave him a look, and he mellowed instantly. "Sorry, I know Drew is a good guy."

"Exactly," Joy said, pointing her fork at him. "But how long are we going to keep this hidden from Mom? She's going to find out sooner or later."

"You're right," Jack said. "She will. And we'll tell her soon. I just need to brace myself for the 'I told you so' comments that are sure to come."

Joy laughed. "Well, she has been right a few times about a match. She just happened to make a lucky guess when it came to us."

"Especially considering she's been planning our wedding from the moment you were born," Jack said, smiling. "Though I'm starting to feel okay with her being right about us. I really do love you, Joy."

Joy smiled, a happy look on her face. "I'm so glad we've finally gotten to this point," she said, reaching out to take his hand.

Jack squeezed her hand in his, gratitude filling him. "Me too."


	15. Chapter 14

Jack smiled when Joy met him in the gazebo. Two weeks after their dinner date, they had still managed to keep their relationship a secret, though it was getting harder and harder. Jack was about ready to just announce it to everyone. A few more days, and Hope Valley would probably know.

"Hi," Joy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself," Jack responded. "Why don't we sit?" They sat on the bench, hand in hand. Joy leaned her head on his shoulder. For a minute they sat in silence, watching the sun setting slowly over the mountain.

Jack soaked in the peacefulness of the moment. A light breeze was blowing through the trees, and the woman he loved was in his arms. Life didn't get much better than this.

Joy looked up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her. Her kisses were becoming familiar to him, but he knew he would never get tired of them. Their love was a natural extension of their friendship. He knew that without a doubt. He broke their kiss, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and drew her closer to his side. Though they had only been together for a few weeks, Jack knew Aunt Rosemary had been right all along. He wanted to marry Joy.

He also knew he was in no position to have a wife yet. He still needed to save up enough money to buy them a house and to support Joy and any children they would have. He made pretty good money working for his father, but he knew it would take a couple of years to get where he needed to be financially to take Joy as his wife.

But that didn't mean he needed to wait to ask her. He fingered the ring in his pocket. He wondered if Joy would be open to a long engagement. Jack didn't particularly care for the idea of being engaged for so long, but he also was a realist. He and Joy had just started their relationship, and they could wait patiently for marriage to come. After all, there was still so much for them to learn about being a couple.

But where to begin? He had asked her out here to watch the sunset, but it was under false pretenses. His true purpose had been to ask her to marry him. If that was something that was even on her mind. He worried it might be too soon, and he wondered what in the world their families would think, them going from friends to engaged so quickly. But he knew so firmly that he wanted to ask her that he decided to plunge ahead. It amazed him how quickly his thoughts and feelings had changed in the past month toward his lifelong friend.

"Joy," he began, then stopped, not sure how to form the words he wanted to say.

She smiled. "Yes, Jack?"

"Um, how fast is too fast to move a relationship forward?"

She raised a brow. "Well I guess that depends on the circumstances. What do you mean, exactly?"

"Well, say a guy knows he wants to keep a girl in his life permanently, but they only recently started dating. Is that too fast?"

A smile crept over Joy's face, and a playful look accompanied it. "I guess that depends too. Have these two been lifelong friends, or did they just meet?" She put on a mock serious face. "Because if they just met, then yes, it would be way too fast. But if they've been lifelong friends, they already know each other's hearts. I don't think there's such a thing as too fast in that case."

"Really?" Jack asked, a smile breaking free for him too.

"Really," Joy said softly.

"Well, then, I guess this might not come as a surprise," Jack said, rising from the bench and getting on one knee in front of Joy. Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Jack pulled the ring from his pocket, opening the small box for Joy to see it. "Joy Coulter, I only made one promise to myself in my entire life, and I'm about to break that promise. I let my pride get in the way of us for too long, and I'm sorry for that, but I hope to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you very much, and I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife." He blinked, then hurried to clarify. "Of course, that is if you're okay with being engaged for a couple of years. It'll take me that long to be financially stable enough to care for a family…"

"Of course I'll marry you, silly!" Joy exclaimed, launching herself forward and wrapping her arms around him. "I don't care how long we have to be engaged, as long as we know we'll be together." Jack stood, catching her in his arms as they gave each other an exuberant kiss. When they broke apart, he pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. "It fits perfectly," he said, grinning.

Joy was bubbling over with happiness. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go tell our families!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now!" she said, laughing. "Can you imagine their surprise?"

"Oh, I can," Jack said with a chuckle. "My family in particular."

They made their way to the Coulters' house and pushed the door open. Rosemary met them, squealing with excitement. "Alright, where is it?" she asked, reaching for Joy's hand. She took one look at the ring and sighed in happiness. "I knew it!" she said jubilantly.

Jack and Joy's mouths dropped in unison. "What do you mean, you knew it?" Joy asked, a hand on her hip, staring at her mother.

"Oh, darling, you two are absolutely terrible liars!" Rosemary said, waving a hand in the air. "We all know what's been going on for the past couple of weeks."

"All?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, all," Elizabeth said, coming up behind Rosemary. "And we do mean all, my sweet boy," she said, gesturing behind her.

They turned to see the entirety of both their families gathered in the Coulter living room, grinning and clapping. Jack saw his dad standing with all six of his siblings, and Uncle Lee was with Bella, Patrick, and Andrew. He hadn't seen so many happy faces in his entire life.

"You two belong together," Patrick said, coming forward and clapping Jack on the back. "It's about time the two of you realized it. Well, mostly you." He slapped Jack's shoulder. "You take good care of my twin sister."

"I will," Jack said, slightly stunned. "Though we should mention that we will be engaged for a couple of years."

Lee nodded. "I'm not surprised. Your dad and I thought that would be the case when you got around to proposing."

Jack shook his head, laughing. "You all saw this coming?"

"Of course we did," Cassie said. "Like Patrick said, you two are perfect together. It was only a matter of time until this happened."

"Why do you think I gave you that ring when I did?" Elizabeth asked, enveloping her son in an embrace.

Soon Jack and Joy found themselves being hugged and congratulated by everyone in their families. Jack felt the love from everyone and relished it. He loved them more than anyone else in the world, and their support meant everything to him.

When Rosemary hugged him, she whispered in his ear, "I knew this would happen, you know. I told you so."

Jack chuckled, hugging her back tightly. "Yes, you did, Auntie." He pulled back, winking at her. "And for once, I'm so glad you were right."

* * *

Opal walked with Philip after the celebration for Jack and Joy. They made their way to the gazebo Opal's father had built so many years ago for her mother. Nathan and Elizabeth had been beacons of true love for their children, and it made her heart happy to know Jack and Joy were following in their footsteps. She glanced at Philip as they leaned on the wooden gazebo railing. Were they about to follow in those footsteps too? How did she truly feel about him?

If she was honest, she was falling in love with him, a thought that both scared her and brought her peace. It was the strangest combination, but both feelings were there. She smiled to herself, wondering at the twists and turns in life that had brought her here to this very moment.

Little twinkle lights lit up the gazebo under the night sky. Nathan had installed them several years ago, creating a romantic setting in an already romantic space. Opal loved it here.

Philip reached over, taking her hand in his without a word. Slightly surprised, Opal looked up at him, but he kept looking out at the dark valley. She decided to wait for him to speak. She didn't want to break the silent moment that held so much promise. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling something big was coming.

Clearing his throat, Philip turned to face Opal. His blue eyes were glittering with emotion, and it was a moment before he said anything. "Opal, I was wondering if I could tell you something."

She smiled up at him tenderly, squeezing his hand. "Of course you can, Philip. You can tell me anything."

He floundered for words, and Opal hid a smile. She wondered if he had any idea how adorable he was when he was flustered. She reached up a hand to briefly cup his cheek. "Take your time."

He smiled, pressing a kiss into her palm, which sent Opal's pulse hammering. "That's what I love about you," he said gently. "You never rush into anything. You're calm and collected and think things through."

She gazed at him, waiting for him to continue. He placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb gently over her chin. "This probably won't come as a surprise, but I think I'm falling in love with you." He laughed softly. "I never expected to find love again when I lost Katie, but from the moment we reconnected, I felt as if God had brought our paths together again. There was a higher purpose at work here, I think."

Opal's heart was turning flips, and she smiled happily at his admission. "I think I might be falling in love with you too," she admitted.

"I have no intention of rushing this," Philip said, looking deeply into her eyes. "We're both still figuring this out, and the last thing I want is to rush you." He brushed some hair back from her face. "Let's take all the time we need."

Opal nodded. "As long as it takes, Philip. I'll be here."

He smiled, then his eyes fell to her lips. Opal could feel her heart pounding, but she lifted her chin, subtly signaling to him that she accepted his intent. Philip carefully wrapped his arms around her, almost as if he thought she would break, and lowered his lips to hers in a sweet, tender kiss. He lingered there for several moments, and Opal just let herself feel, opening her heart to the love that emanated from him. He pulled away and gently pulled her into an embrace, resting his cheek on her head.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Both of them knew they were open to the love they were beginning to feel and they were ready to embrace it. No matter how long it took, they would be there for each other, navigating their relationship through the inevitable ups and downs together.

* * *

Allie stood at the dock by the pond, watching the rippling of the water. Her heart was heavy, but still beating. It had been over two weeks since Mr. Jones had come for Cody, and he was in New York at this very moment. She had no idea what had transpired or what he was planning on doing, but a sinking feeling told her he had been taken from her once again.

He had tried to talk to her before he left, but she had avoided him. If she saw him coming, she went in the opposite direction. Once he had come into the infirmary, and she had slipped out the other door before he spotted her. She knew she should have let him explain, but she just couldn't. Abigail had told her Cody was just in New York for a meeting, that he wasn't there permanently, but Allie knew they would convince him to stay. A coaching position that had been his dream job? Why would he turn that down?

Her thoughts drifted and she let out a sigh, resting her head in her arms. She had started to open her heart again, and just like that it had been shut. She closed her eyes, trying not to let bitterness take root.

Cody had made her no promises this time. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

"I thought I might find you here."

At first she thought she was dreaming. It was Cody's voice she heard, but Cody was in New York. Then he said her name. "Allie."

She raised her head from her arms and slowly turned, staring at the man in front of her. She wasn't hearing things. Cody stood there, hands in his pockets, a smile on his face. "You've been avoiding me."

Allie started to deny it, but thought the better of it. "I thought that would be easier than losing you again."

Cody walked toward her, coming to a stop right beside her. He leaned his arms against the dock and looked out over the water. "You never let me explain, Allie. From the moment Mr. Jones showed up, you've been doing everything in your power to stay away from me. You even refused my phone calls while I was in New York."

She took a deep breath. "It hurt too much. You're going to be leaving again, and I didn't see any point in pretending I felt okay with it."

Cody looked at her point blank, staring into her eyes. "You assumed I would be leaving again," he said simply. "But what I've been wanting to tell you this whole time is that I had no intention of taking that job."

Allie blinked. "But...it's your dream job."

"You're right, is was," Cody said with a shake of his head. "But I've developed a new dream since coming back to Hope Valley. I have no desire to go back to New York." He continued to stare into her eyes. "I turned down the job. My home is here, Allie. I don't want to live anywhere else."

Allie was suddenly having a hard time breathing. "But you were in New York," she protested. "Why were you in New York?"

"I was convincing my former coach and the administration that I have no desire to come back, and that they would be wasting their time by continuing to try to persuade me." He reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, Allie."

Tears forming in Allie's eyes, and before she could stop them, they tumbled down her cheeks. Cody reached out, gathering her into his arms and holding on tight. A feeling of home flooded her. It felt so right to be in Cody's arms again, even if he was just holding her for comfort.

Eventually her sobs lessened, and she rested in Cody's embrace with her cheek pressed to his chest. His hand gently stroked her hair. She again had the feeling of being home, and she took in a shuddering breath, realizing that her feelings for him had indeed returned, if they had ever even left in the first place.

She lifted her head from Cody's chest, looking up into his eyes. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her cheek. Time seemed to slow as they came face to face with the strong feelings rising to the surface. Cody cupped her cheek in his hand, leaning toward her slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away if she chose to. She stayed where she was, and within moments Cody's lips met hers in a tentative kiss, gently giving but also cautiously exploring. She surprised both of them by leaning into his kiss, reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Cody pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes, searching her heart. She watched as a fire lit in his eyes, and his lips returned to hers with a passion that took her breath away. He kissed her deeply, making up for their ten years of separation. When they finally pulled apart, both were breathing rapidly.

Cody rested his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath. "Allie," he whispered hoarsely, "I love you. I don't think I ever stopped loving you. I was such an idiot for leaving you all those years ago. Please forgive me."

"I already have," she whispered back. A smile filled her face. "And I don't think I ever stopped loving you either."

Cody's lips found hers once more after her admission, this time kissing her slowly, taking his time. Allie's knees went weak and she held on to him tightly.

Yes, she was at home with him once again. As they stood together rediscovering their love, she knew that no matter how long it took or what obstacles they might face, their lives were intricately linked together. They would find their way again, because love conquered all.


	16. Epilogue

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed this story! It's been a little rough juggling three fanfics and a blog, so I decided to bring this story to an end. I hope you've enjoyed this little story about the grown-up kids of Hope Valley. Thanks for the support - you all are the best!_

Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Elizabeth stood with her newly married daughters as Carson snapped photos of the three of them. Allie and Opal looked stunning in their wedding dresses, and they wore looks of the purest form of joy. Cody and Philip were standing to the side with Nathan, and Carson motioned for them to join the women. "Alright, let's get all of you together," he said. The three men joined the women and smiled for the camera. Carson snapped some more pictures, then smiled. "Okay, now let's get pictures of Allie and Cody."

Elizabeth and Nathan stepped to the side, watching the proceedings. The saloon was beautifully decorated for the double wedding reception, and all their friends and family were present. Elizabeth leaned her head against Nathan's shoulder, smiling widely. "They look so happy, don't they?"

Nathan nodded. "They do. And I'm happy that they're happy." He pressed a kiss to his wife's temple. "Who would have thought when they were little girls that this is how their stories would unfold?"

She cuddled closer to him. "They've had to face major heartbreak, but they went through it and came out stronger, and now they're happier than they would have been otherwise." She sighed blissfully. "This makes my mama heart happy." She glanced over at the dance floor, where Jack and Joy were dancing together, holding each other close. They had set their wedding date for a year out, and Rosemary was already busy planning the wedding, with lots of "I told you so" comments to Jack. Elizabeth was proud of her son; instead of getting riled, he simply nodded and grinned. She had never seen him so smitten before, and the past year had done nothing to diminish his affection for Joy. Elizabeth had watched as the two of them grew steadily closer. She knew they were going to have a long and happy marriage.

She felt Nathan stiffen slightly beside her. Confused, she looked up at her husband. His eyes were trained on the dance floor, narrowed a bit. She followed his gaze and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Emma Rose was dancing with Sam Bouchard, smiling up at him with the eyes of a girl in the throes of puppy love. Nathan never had liked it when any of his girls developed a crush in their teenage years; he'd been the same way with Allie, Opal, and Cassie when they were teenagers. Now his baby girl had a crush, and Elizabeth could feel his angst at the thought. She decided against informing him that Emma Rose had liked Sam for a very long time.

"Nathan, your protective father face is showing," she said, nudging him in the ribs.

"She's only fifteen," he complained. "She's too young to be noticing boys."

Elizabeth slid her arm around him, hugging him to her side. "Honey, fifteen is old enough to have a crush."

Nathan mumbled something under his breath, making Elizabeth laugh. "Come on," she said, taking him by the hand. "Dance with me."

That brought a smile to Nathan's face, and he led her onto the dance floor. As they held each other and slowly moved to the music, Elizabeth looked around at the faces of all her precious children.

Allie. Opal. Jack. Cassie. William. Joseph. Emma Rose.

Each child was a gift from God, and she said a silent prayer of thanks that they had been entrusted to her and Nathan.

Nathan leaned close to her. "You look like you're doing some deep thinking," he murmured. "Care to share what that is?"

She smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Just that we've been so blessed in these last twenty years," she said. "I got to marry the most wonderful man in the world, we have seven beautiful, sweet children, and those children are finding their happy beginnings too. What more could we have asked for?"

Nathan twirled her around, a smile on his face. "We have been blessed," he agreed. "And we're blessed every day with the gift of love that we share with each other, our family, and our community." He leaned down and kissed her gently, lingering for several moments.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled when they pulled apart. "Twenty years of marriage, and your kisses still make me feel weak in the knees," she said, grinning.

He gave her the crooked smile she loved so much. "Glad to hear it, Mrs. Grant," he said. "Because I have no intention of ever letting a day go by without giving you several kisses."

She chuckled. "Good. I'm holding you to that." She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "You are my life love."

"And you're mine. I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed her head. "Now to forever."


End file.
